A Gypsy's Gift
by Danielle Britton
Summary: COMPLETE!She was born by moonlight, and he was created by the night. To save his very humanity she offers a gift that is as ancient as time. Love…but will it come with a price that he is no longer certain he can pay? Please R.R SerenityEndymion
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:** I'm back and I hope that everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving and Christmas. This story is going to be updated slowly, mostly b/c I have a 20page paper for class due by the end of the semester and well I really need to get going on that. But after Dec 15 everything will really pick up. Just remember I love…love reviews, so please tell me what you think.

**A Gypsy's Gift**

**Legends of Old**

"Those who have been created by the night and bound to it are as old as time. Children from whom evil took hold, and left them to beg for the dawn; they are the children of the soulless, the monsters, and the depraved. Once men of light, they are captured by the seduction of darkness that shifts in to a predator looking for weak prey.

He was no different, a creature that echoed years of violence, and left no mercy for man. For two hundred years he had become jaded by bloodlust and the rape of his soul. That was until he saw her. A woman that was as pure as the moonlight and equally as dangerous."

The old woman stopped her long gnarled fingers shook, unnerved by the darkness surrounding. The small child in her lap looked up; find nothing wrong in the darkness, as the moon was bright over head. Her small hands reached out to cup the moonlight and bring it closer, wrapping its soothing rays around the both of them. The old woman signed, thankful for the blanket of silken rays.

"He stalked her as he had always stalked his prey; with single minded determination. He learned her every move, until he finally he came upon her in the night." The light around them jerked, showing the small child's agitation. "He used the darkness around him to call to her, bring her closer to his body until they touched. With a finial look of triumph he sank his teeth in to her neck. Savoring the sweet taste of her blood; blood that offered the purity of light, something he had long forgotten."

The old woman stopped again; looking at the child in her lap she soothed the thick water droplets away from her face. The small child merely hugged the moonlight closer to her body; the rays had grown brighter with the emotional turmoil.

"Has he drank from her, she offered him something that he had completely forgotten existed. Love. With understanding and compassion she turned to the moonlight and allowed it to fill her soul, in return she gave it to him. Purity to wash away the dark empty hole that had swallowed him up. They are your legacy my darling, the reason you are the way you are."

The gypsy's touched the scars at the child's throat, two puncture wounds that had become noticeable at birth. Marks that had foretold the clan that she was the next to tame the moon and offer a monster redemption. As her mother died in childbirth she whispered one name…Serenity, a name for the silver baby girl that had been born bathed in moonlight. Ironic the old woman thought that a girl with so much power could offer it to the world in such a calm disposition. True to her name the girl was serene to the last with a power that raged deep in her silver eyes as powerful as the moon.

Serenity moved from the woman's lap to her sleeping pad, and the moonlight followed like a protective mother after her child. As her large eyes closed to sleep the moonlight stayed by, so much a part of her that it refused to relinquish ties. The old woman watched, and knew in that moment that a density for Serenity was fast approaching with many surprises along the way

10 Years Later

Endymion snarled, and pulled against the chains. Smirking as he heard them give a little beneath the force, a sound only to his ears that were now enhanced by the lose of his soul. His eyes narrowed, the black pupils swallowing the blue and engulfing the eyes. He watched the four men across from him and jerked again at the chain.

This time the sound was heard through out the room and all four men turned to face him in alarm. His fangs lengthened from hunger and need to gorge himself, his ears pricked up at the sound of the blood rushing through their veins…it hummed in his ears, begging for attention.

He pulled one finial time, his right chain came out of the stone wall; he swung it high over head, keeping them at bay while pulling on his left side. The shackle broke at the wrist, leaving the cold iron against his pale flesh. The chain whipped around and connecting with the nearest of the four, in a flash he brought the slightly smaller man to his body, entangled in the chains he struggled panicking beneath Endymion' grasp. Barring his teeth he gazed over the man's shoulder, noting the panic and indecision of the other three.

Somewhere in the depth of his heart, his humanity rebelled, desperately wanting to stop. Yet, with out a soul it was easy to ignore and concentrate on rushing of the blood in the neck beneath him. He focus in on that sound listening and needing the drink with a single minded determination; outside of the call of darkness and the emptiness of his soul nothing else existed, nothing else mattered.

His teeth had barely grazed the flesh before he lashed backwards, startled and fearful of the light that came from no where. Endymion stumbled backwards, attempting to find solace from the flames in the stone walls. He growled at the young woman across from his, and he knew her. Just had he knew the four men, yet it didn't matter. Nothing did except the need to lose himself in the darkness and drink from their warm bodies. He growled at her and began to start forward; stopping at the fires edge and lashing out as the door closed and locked and the fire was extinguished from the room.

The four men breathed a sign, and turned to look at the young fire priestess.

"Thank you Rei," Jadeite breathed, rubbing his neck, a large welt appearing beneath his hand.

She nodded a sadness in her eyes to see Endymion like this. He was her cousin, family that she had always counted on and had gone running too to find comfort. Now the emptiness had consumed him and she was unsure that anything could bring back the man she loved so much.

Jadeite came forward to take her in his arms, offering comfort and hope. Over her head he eyed his three friend, and each turned a haunted look at the stone door. The room that held their friend, their blood brother, their prince.

Rei moved away from his arms, a bright blush on her cheeks. Usually she was not one to show affection and want it in return, but with his she was different. He brought out the passion in her that only seemed to rage when she controlled the fire in her keeping. They posted guards at the doors, and took advantage dawn, a weakness Endymion was forced to deal with.

As the day gave way to night, they found the room vacant. The bars of the window pulled for the mortar that had held him. A barren room held a terror that came from the hearts of those who knew what the man held inside was capable of.

He stalked the night, desperate for prey. His hunger was growing and the need to satisfy it was burning deep in this body. In the large town beneath the palace he could hear the sounds of those who walked the night. Those who were prey and weak; those he could easily take over and drain to sustain his life. The giggling of one echoed through the dark night. Taken by the wind to his ears and drawing him closer to the source.

He found a small girl, playing with her dolls in the grass. Young, and full of energy he moved closer to her, somewhere in him his heart raged against his actions. Just has it had since his soul had been ripped from his body; instead he ignored it and listened only to the driving need of his hunger. He scooped the small child up, one hand over her mouth and another arm drawing her close to him. She struggled and the darkness inside him clawed to get out, thrilled at the challenged of prey.

His eyes were once again engulfed by the dark pupils and his fangs lengthened in hunger. The child stopped stirring, fainting in fear of the evil that held her. He turned her small head, and listened to the sound of her blood run through her veins and leaned closer to her. His gaze flicked to the light that seemed to have come from no where. The moon, taking its rightful place in the night sky and brought the light to his eyes. In his heart his humanity raced forward, desperately wanting to save the man that had lost so much in a few short minutes. The roar tore from his throat, as he dropped the child to flee into the night.

- - - -

Serenity danced in the moonlight, taking the ancient knowledge in to her heart and giving forth the wonder of youth. Before her clan she became one with the moon and followed tradition in the steps of womanhood. The moonlight surrounded her, glowing brighter with each of her movements. The rites were an old part of her clan, part of her family and part of her blood lines. The magic was deep with in their blood roared through her as she danced, and the moon honor the bond that had been given at birth.

- - - - -

1 Year Later

Endymion eyed the man in front of him and barely ignored the roll of nausea in his stomach. In a year the man in front of him had barely changed, merely brighter silver in his hair and a few more worry lines around the eyes. With a monster like him out in the world, he wasn't surprised that those from his past had many sleepless nights. But what seemed to irk him the most was that he had been found, when he had gone to such lengthens to be left alone.

The man unbent from his bow and Endymion flinched inwardly for eyeing his neck. He flicked his gaze back up to the mans eyes, and prayed that his slip hadn't been caught.

Artemis approached wanting badly to find something he recognized in his prince. But he only saw cold determination in the dark blue eyes of the man he had helped to raise. In coming here he hadn't been sure what he would find, and he still wasn't. He had been expecting the monster that had escaped and the man who had lost it all. Instead he found something quite different. A new man, wanting badly to keep the monster and the emptiness at bay; a man who wanted to do the right thing and not give in the darkness; Artemis found …a man who was fighting to survive with at least some shred of humanity.

Artemis waited for Endymion to speak, but it seemed that nothing was going to come but the silence. "I'm here to watch over you my prince."

Endymion gave a humorless laugh, "Monsters don't deserve such loyalty." He turned and reached for the dark bottle that sat on the table next to him. It was light in weight, a warning that soon it would need to be replenished or he would face the consequences of his fate. He took a long, heavy pull and groaned in relief when the thick liquid hit his tongue. The blood was his life, his master, and his will. Without it he was nothing, and with it he became the empty monster he had grown to hate. For once he was glad that he could no longer see his own reflection in the mirror, other wise nothing but a mocking figure would stand in front of him.

Endymion turned around, not really surprised to find the old man still there. In the hush of the night he warned, "I'm not to be trusted, never make the mistake." He turned on his heel and left the small attic room and walked into the night. It had become a part of him in the last year; his only solace was the moonlight from the never ending shadows.


	2. A Vampire Hunter

**Chapter Two**

**A Vampire Hunter**

5 Years Later

"Ethan? Sweetheart wake up," Serenity shook the small boy before her. His ebony hair falling in to his eyes; she brushed back the locks and smiled sweetly to him. She tried to tamp down the fear that was growing inside her and show only the good. If nothing else but for the boy's sake, he was already frightened enough.

His small hands fisted and rubbed at his eyes before looking at her. Still groggy from the short nap it was taking a while to process everything. Time was something they didn't have. They needed to leave and now. Serenity shook him a bit more before lifting him to her and motioning for him to be quite. He nodded, and tucked his head beneath her chin to hold on tight. She felt her heart contract, softened by the trust the small boy gave so willingly and by the love she had felt from the fist moment she had seen him.

Her bare feet slid softly on the stone floor as she moved towards the wooden door. Not for the first time she thanked the moon for her family and the teachings of the gypsies. Perhaps they did not always make the right decision, but at least picking a lock had come in handy when escaping from a monster. Pulling the boy closer to her body, she twisted the handle of the door, flinching when a sound came from the rusty hinged. She didn't have time to worry about the noise; instead she needed to be outside. In the stone walls, that harbored no windows there was no moonlight and with out it she couldn't protect herself or Ethan as effectively.

Peaking out the door, she found the halls empty. Breathing a sign, she checked Ethan, far from surprised to find him wide eyed and watching her intently. Moving down the hall, she tired to be as quite as possible, terrified to face the monsters with Ethan in her arms. They were not interested in her, but in the boy they were more than willing to die for. She had to wonder why? What did he have that they desired so badly?

Opening the last of the door she pushed through and in to the night. The moonlight found her immediately, and circled them in the protecting light. The wind whipped past them, and Serenity felt the child shiver in her arms. Turning around she surveyed the area, from the tower they had come from there was only one way out, the small wooden bridge that looked less than sturdy in the violent wind.

Setting Ethan down, she tried hard to keep the tears from coming to her eyes at their predicament. She was terrified of heights, and had never done well with them. But there was no choice, the bridge was their only way across to the other tower that would lead them to firm ground and a chance to escape in to the night. The moonlight swirled around her feet sensing her fear, it tried to offer comfort.

Feeling Ethan pull on her skirt she looked down, and offered a small smile to his scared features.

"Are we going to be safe?" he asked, the child's innocences in his eyes reached out to her and the moonlight reached for him, giving him a mother's love.

Serenity swallowed her fear, "Of course, my angel," grabbing his hand she moved towards the bridge, suppressing the rolling of her stomach and the urge to empty what meager meal they had been given over the side of the stone walls. Her feet moved slowly on the stone walk way and on to the bridge, the wind took her skirt and blew it to the side, taking her off balance.

Ethan gasped as she righted herself, but it wasn't fear for her. It was fear of the man that had appeared in middle of the bridge. Grabbing his hand again, she pulled Ethan backwards to hide him behind her. If he wanted the child, then he had to go through her. Wary, her eyes brightened and glowed sacred silver, the moonlight danced about her feet, ready to be called in her moment of need.

- - - - -

Endymion slipped between the shadows, moving from the open field to the side of the castle. Like many he had seen in the past few years there was something he could count on. Minions…men who wanted to be close to power with the hope of becoming it; they lived to serve and died to become like their master. Two were stationed outside the side entrance, and by the looks of them they hadn't slept or bathed in days. Exhaustion and filth rolled off of them in waves, a scent that could hardly be missed.

Pressing back against the stone wall he moved forward, inwardly mocking himself that it was a blessing that he no longer needed to breathe, or in times of stress his heart no longer raced in his ears. With a thud the first dropped at his feet and the second turned the shock and action came too late. He also dropped…unconscious next to the other. Endymion dragged their bodies to the side, hiding them beneath the over grown bushes. He didn't need anyone alerted to his presence.

Opening the door, he stepped in to the dimly lit hallway. The light was of little matter to him, a well known fact that vampires saw all to well in the night. A musty odor filled his nostrils and his ears picked up on the speedy steps in the floors above him. If he could hear the pitter pat of little feet, then he had no doubt that the master of the keep could as well.

The door creaked behind him, and he quickly melted in to the shadows. He recognized the two men immediately as they came through the wooden door. They were men from his past and he made a mental note to eat Artemis on the first occasion that presented itself, certain that with out the old man's help the two generals would not be walking past him. Generals Malachite and Nephrite…expertise on war, tactics, weapons and the commanders of the royal guard.

Endymion flinched at seeing them, the memories of their last encounter rushed forward to flood him with shame. He knew all to well that Artemis had kept in touch with this family, if the old man hadn't then he wouldn't be here now. Stalking through the distasteful hallways of a vampire that had grown to big for his teeth. He was here out of honor and the sense to repay a man he had once called friend. Listening he noted when their footsteps move far away from him, he took the opposite corridor and followed the sounds above him.

- - - - - - -

"Stay behind me Ethan," Serenity ordered, watching as the vampire before her come closer.

"Your cleverer than I gave you credit for," he snarled, advancing towards them and coming to a halt on the stone floor.

Serenity eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, instead the moonlight shimmered about her body giving her an eternal glow, she concentrated on the power and an arch of light surrounded them, promising to bring pain to whoever dared to cross it. She flinched slightly, aware that the shield before the quivered in her weakened state. Even with her ties to the moon there was only so much power she could hold like this and she was quickly reaching her limit.

She felt Ethan pull on her skirt, demanding her attention with urgent tugs. "Yes?" she asked in a soothing voice, her eyes never left the threat in front of them, terribly mindful that he could kill them both if her failed to keep the moonlight around them.

"There's more," his small voice trembled. Flicking a glance behind her she noted the three younger vampires closing in, ready to leap. Calculating her odds she took a deep sigh and prayed to the goddess that she wasn't killing them both. Absorbing the moonlight back into her soul she pushed the power outward, the moonbeams struck the three in the heart, leaving their dust to be blown away by the howling winds. Ethan moved closer to her, frightened now that the shield was gone, a comfort he had grown used to in their confinement.

The vampire in front of them clapped his hands, and gave a mocking salute. "Perhaps I should have paid more attention to you," he watched the moonbeams dance about her feet, and noted the amulet that hung about her neck, "Gypsy!" he spat out the word in distaste.

She struggled to say standing, knowing she had his attention and wrath, in a flash he was upon her, the speed of the soulless at his disposal. His cold hand wrapped around her slender neck and lifted her high; Ethan was knocked backwards dazed by the impact. Gasping for breath she tried to break his grip, her feet slipping on the stone floor for her efforts. She closed her eyes to block out the sight of his fangs and concentrate on moonlight that tugged at her heels. Reaching in side her soul and heart she looked for the knowledge to save them both and the strength handle the powerful magic. Her eyes opened and glowed silver light, her voice echoed the words of the ancients calling on the moon and its blood to keep her alive. With the last of her strength she pushed the power out of her soul, sending the monster flying backwards into the stone wall. She crumpled to the ground with out his support, her breathing shallow but steady and her body shaking from the effort to remain alive. Her eyes closed in exhaustion, the last sight of dust as the vampire was washed away in to the night from which it was born.

Endymion stepped out of the night, brushed off his jacket from the dust and walked towards the two figures. In boy jumped in from of the fallen woman, his chin titled at a stubborn angle he growled out, "Who are you?" Endymion had to admit he was impressed, few in the past years had managed to speak to him in such a way, and the child before him did so with out trembling.

"I know your father."

"Know doesn't mean friend," the boy pointed out, allowing Endymion a rueful smile.

"True," he acknowledged, "I owe your father a debt, returning you safely is my way of repaying it."

Ethan nodded, "You won't leave Serenity will you?" the worry evident in his young voice.

Endymion shook his head, and bent to pick up the silver haired beauty. She weighed next to nothing, her beautiful face fit against his shoulder and her tiny hands grasped at his shirt, a reflex he was sure but a fact he couldn't say he didn't like. The boy grabbed on to her skirt, and together he led them over the bridge and through the castle. The moved at a slow pace, the child's exhaustion was evident, and Endymion was certain that the hallways were no longer infested with those that go bump in the night. With the exception of himself that was.

They turned the corner in the old castle, and he barely managed to suppress a groan of distain at the sight of the new hallway. His past stood in front of him, shocked and slightly nervous…the fear was easy to smell…but it was hard to tamp down the monster that relished the taste. Ignoring them both he walked by, leaving them to trail after him if they wanted the child back.

- - - - - - - -

"Artemis!" Endymion called as he stepped in to the small manor he had rented for the last few months. They had barely made it to safety before the rays of light had begun to kiss the mountain tops and if that hadn't put him in a sour mood, the two men dogging his heals was soon going to. He walked right past the old man, snarling, "Deal with them,"

Artemis turned and gave an apologetic grin to the generals and boy.

Endymion laid the young woman down on the bed, her small body sank deep into the mattress. Laying his hand on her neck, he checked her pulse, worried it would be shallow after the amount of power he had seen her display. She moaned softly, turning her ivory face into his large palm. Quickly he moved his hand away from her, the feeling of guilt over took him. She was pure, and it was wrong of him to touch her, to damage her soul the way he had been damaged. Still he couldn't keep himself from watching her. She was the moonlight itself, the way her silver hair spread on the bed, surrounding her. Her skin was smooth, as the color of fresh snow, almost as if it had never been touched by the sun. She was frail from the keepings of a vampire, but still her body was firm and well rounded. He jerked his gaze away and left the room, allowing one last look at the beauty before leaving. After all it was probably going to be the last he would ever get.

Ok so I said it would be a slow up date, but then I got an idea and just had to write the next chapter. One of those I got up a 3am and wrote to 6am…so I hope its good and that everyone likes it. Just remember to review. I love the, and I don't care if their good, bad, or indifferent

Love,

Danielle


	3. In the Dead of Night

**Chapter Three**

**In The Dead of Night**

"No."

"But, maybe…" Artemis cut in.

"No," Endymion stated, his gaze flicked to the simple goblet next to him, but refrained from drinking, he disliked to feed in front of others. He rubbed the back of his neck and watched the other two men across the room from him; while he relaxed they sat stiffly. He would have thought that their nerves would have calmed by now, but it seemed with the progression of the conversation to the higher their nerves became. And the smell was starting to drive him up the wall. That was the reason for the bottle next to him, a reminder that there was always a substitute for the blood other than drinking from a fresh body, he hated how he responded to their fear and agitation, but thanked what ever higher being was out there that in the last six years he had learned to control his urges. Otherwise, their argument wouldn't have continued this long.

"And why not!?" Malachite demanded, surging to his feet.

Endymion didn't so much as sit up, an insult that was acknowledged. He simply didn't view either one of them as a threat. "Because I make both of you uncomfortable. Can you image a court room full of people and me." He laughed, mocking himself and the predicament that he was in, "Besides you don't need me to return home, you merely want me to return in order to keep an eye on me. Or a better one, than what Artemis supplies in his letters." The three men in front of him exchanged looks, "I know about the letters, so don't look so surprised."

"We're not uncomfortable around you," Nephrite lied, another scent that was far to easy to smell. Endymion sat up and smiled humor that was most likely misplaced. Standing up from the chair he walked over to the general, as he stepped closer he could sense Nephrite struggle not to back up from him. With their bodies inches away, he leaned down and whispered in the other man's ear, "Your lying to me, I can smell it." Nephrite jerked backwards, slightly unnerved.

"My point exactly," he walked back to the table, and drained the glass, far to excited by the fear and hunger to go any further with out it. Not for the first time he let his pride slip and gave in to the bloodlust.

"Endymion, we want to help you," Malachite pleaded.

"Can you cure me?"

"No."

"Well then, it seems that your help is non-existent," he didn't turn around, not wanting them to see the lengthening of his fangs. "Find them beds Artemis; they can travel at tomorrow's dawn."

"You have to have some feelings left about your past, otherwise you wouldn't have gone after Ethan," Nephrite snapped out angrily.

"Where is Ethan?" Malachite asked; bring attention to the lack of a small child in the room.

Endymion turned around, eyed the room and listened, "He's in the room with the woman."

"How do you know that?" Malachite asked.

"I can hear their heartbeats, and I can smell them," he answered, leaving out that she was the only that he had ever met that smelled of moonlight.

They nodded, and followed Artemis out of the room.

He sat back in the chair, relishing the quite and small amount of peace he had received since returning from the hunt. Pouring more blood in to the goblet, he drank feeding his hunger. The dark room he felt his body relax, shifting his took of his shoe and stockings, loosened his shirt and draped it on the chair across from him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, and fell asleep at the break of dawn.

- - - - - -

Serenity woke with an intense feeling that something was wrong; next to her she could feel Ethan breathing steadily. His head was on her shoulder and his small hand wrapped around her waist. The room was dark and stillness had settled over it, so much that the moonlight didn't dare enter. That alone sent her nerves into over drive. Rolling out of bed she sat Ethan up, and wrapped a small blanket about his shoulders in an effort to ward off the cold. He blinked up at her staring with dark eyes. In there two weeks together he had learned to trust her, waiting he watched move about the room, preparing for the danger that she sensed.

She moved quietly about the room, her bright eyes scanning the shadows. The down fall of her clan was the dress, they dressed for the moon; colors of silver, blues, items that shimmered in the moonlight. Her gaze fell on a cloak atop a red satin chair. Throwing about her shoulders, the dark material settled over her, slipping off a bit for its great size but none the less hid her well in the night. Her bare feet slide across the floor, bending down she picked up Ethan, wrapping him as well in the dark confines of the cloak.

Together the moved through the hallways of the manor, and as they reached the balcony she understood the feeling of danger. Six vampires stalked the lower floors, sniffing out their prey and moving in to each of the lower rooms.

"My Lady?" Serenity turned around, startled that some one had been able to come up behind her. She didn't recognize the older man, and began to back up, torn between an unknown threat and a violent one.

Artemis saw her fright and attempted to sooth it away, "No, I'm a friend. The house had become infested we have to get out," he whispered urgently.

She nodded and shifted Ethan in her arms, he was getting heavy yet she was terrified to set him down, that they could take in away from her and she would never get him home. A promise that she made.

"I'm Artemis," he introduced himself and leaned forward to take Ethan. The child settled in to the older man's arms with out a fuss. "Follow me," as she led the way back down the hallway and into the open night. "The stables," he indicated to their destination.

She followed the pair a few feet behind, one eye on the moon in case she needed to call forth the power. A loud growl sounded behind them, she turned knowning what to expect. She was correct, two of the six stood behind them, they faces changed and teeth lengthened in hunger and exictment.

"Go!" she yelled at Artemis, knowing to well that he would be a hindrance with Ethan in his arms, and she could very well die if she was worried about them in a fight. Artemis didn't argue, recognizing the problem; he took off towards the stables and to safety.

The two vampires snarled and advanced forward, far from worried about the loss of such small prey. She backed up, giving the impression of terror; secretly she was knew she was still far from full power. They snarled between eachother like animals fighting over who got the first bite.

Calling to the moon and taking advantage of their distraction, she waited, feeling the light race towards her, dancing silver on the dewy grass. The first's death was instant and the shock was almost comical. The second backed up slightly, taken by surprised. He noticed soon enough though that she had weakened, was panting beneath the power she sought to control.

He smirked in her direction, taunting her into a deeper fear, "You'll pay for killing his brother, pay for interfering with our master's plans," he hissed while stalking her down.

Serenity gasped, unnerved to find a pair of glowing eyes behind her enemy, in the night the eyes of the damned shown in the moonlight, offering salvation. Taken by surprised the vampire hissed and struggled from his pinned position against the stone wall.

"Who sent you?" the dark haired man snarled.

"My master."

"Name him."

"Go to hell."

Footsteps could be heard behind them, coming closer. Serenity glanced at the man, nervous. One more vampires she could handle, a whole horde of them was simply out of the question. Her savior saw her panic, and slammed the other vampire in to the ivy hinge, using the wood to send him to the underworld. The noise drew closer and the dark haired man stepped towards her, taking her in his arms and pushing her back into the castle. They melted into the shadows.

"Get rid of the light," he commanded. She did, but not before seeing his face.

For a moment she was sure she would faint. Not because of his dark eyes or the fangs that were bright against his lips, but because she knew him. He had been a part of her for so long, a face in her dreams that she could never escape…never wanted to escape. He was her destiny, and he had had her heart since she was old enough to understand the meaning of her dreams.

She pressed into her body, recognizing for the first time he only had on a pair of black britches. Squeezed together in the night, they waited for the footsteps to disappear.

"It could be Artemis," she pointed out, her voice low for only him to hear.

"There's no scent," he pointed out.

"They'll smell me," she whispered in an urgent tone.

Endymion shook his head, "You smell of moonlight."

She shifted, leaning her head against his bare chest, feeling her long hair slide over her own shoulder and touch him. She could not hear a heart beat, and she couldn't feel him breathing, but she wouldn't have changed where she stood for the world. She felt him stiffen, and couldn't tamp down the hurt that he didn't want her touch. Feeling his fingers on her neck she looked up at him expectantly…finding eyes as dark as midnight blue and just as impassive.

He was staring at her neck. At her marks.

Lightly he touched her, tracing her birthmarks with the tips of his fingers. His brow puckered in confusion for he couldn't smell any traces of blood on her body.

"Who marked you?" he asked, surprised to find he disliked the idea of someone else touching her.

"No one. I've had those since birth," she volunteered the information, wanting him to understand her.

Endymion nodded, before cocking his head and listening. Serenity leaned back into him, wanting the strength and support she knew he had. For she knew him, had for the last six years. He was hers and she was his…just as the moon and the stars belonged to each other.

Endymion tried hard not to stiffen again, sensing her hurt from the last time. He wondered if she could sense his confusion. Most women went screaming from him in horror when he was in this state, yet she leaned into him and pressed closer. Thankfully he had noticed how weak she still was, other wise they would be fighting now instead of standing in this position. Not that he was complaining. She shivered, and he wrapped his own arms around her petite figure and rubbed her back.

Satisfied that they were safe, he glanced at her with the intent to tell her so, but his eyes locked on her neck. Not in hunger but in a need to mark her as his own. Whether the reason was his humanity or the darkness in side, he leaned down to trail his tongue over her marks. Licking and teasing the flesh he felt her shiver, her pulse quicken and her breathing become broken. He didn't feel the call of her blood, but the call of her passion. Kissing upwards, his mouth moved over her own. Taking his time he explored her with a sensual delight.

He with drew is head, startled by himself and her reactions. He found joy trust and passion in her silver eyes. Things he was certain that he didn't deserve, monsters had no right to those emotions, just as he had no right to touch her. Yet he found that he couldn't let her go.

Serenity felt as though she had been branded her heart, body, and soul was his. Her flesh raged with a new found heat, her heart tugged gently in her chest. Warming to the feeling of having its mate so near.

He was her mate.

He was her's, a destiny neither could escape.

They waited a bit more before moving to the stables, finding two others that she didn't know were waiting as well. After some brief introductions upon climbing a horse. Serenity smiled at the General's Malachite and Nephrite. Their small group rode through the night, stopping only when the dawn threatened. They took to bedrooms at the inn that morning, and Serenity barley remembered whispering her name to her savior. But she was certain that she fell asleep with the name Endymion on her lips.

Endymion laid her down on the bed, just as he had the night before but this time he didn't leave her. Instead he curled his body next to her smaller form; listening contently to her heartbeat and steady breathing. AS he drifted off to sleep he could only think, that if he was to spend eternity in the night he was thankful for the gift of the moon…he was thankful for her.

Artemis found them like that, he smiled. Happy that his prince had found peace in the arms of a woman who was certain to shake his world.

- - - - - - - -

Endymion woke in a hunger, the darkness in him clawing at his body, urging him to find satisfaction in a thick crimson liquid. He couldn't stop the growl that came from his throat in response or the change of his features. Next to him he could felt the burning heat of the woman…Serenity. Snarling he sat up in bed, an attempted to control his urges. He breathed in and out, knowing he no longer need to …and yet it brought him comfort…control.

"Endymion?" he heard the question behind him. But he didn't turn around, deeply ashamed of himself. Her fingers lightly stroked his bare back, tracing the muscles and testing his body. He turned around suddenly grabbing her wrist and holding her still.

"Don't touch me, "he hissed. She blinked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because you'll get hurt."

"But you've touched me…are touching me," she reminded him.

Instantly she was released, as he moved from the bed. She watched him moved back and forth in the room with grace and ease. She felt sadness in her heart that was so sure that he would hurt her, while she was just as certain that he was the safes place to be.

"Are you hungry, is that it?" she sat up fully on the bed. His head snapped around, he stared at her blankly. None the less he nodded, being with both himself and her. Getting up from the bed she wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting to offer a soothing touch.

Surprisingly it worked; he stopped pacing and remained still in her arms.

"Please…" he whispered, "I don't trust myself like this…when my hunger rages above all else." Yet she didn't release him.

"I trust you, and we'll find you something to hold you over," she smiled.

His palm covered her cheek and she pulled her closer, "You're a fool to trust me," He kissed her then not sure if he was seeking to punish her or love her.

A knock came from the solid oak door, and when opened it relieved Artemis with his arms flooded with packages. Serenity smiled thankfully and let him enter the room. Three packages were laid out.

"They wish to leave in two hours," Artemis addressed his prince.

Endymion understood the unasked question. Was he coming with them? He nodded; for it seemed that he could no longer out run his past. Artemis left them both.

Endymion glanced at Serenity, watching as she stepped behind the dressing screen effectively leaving him alone. Hew as grateful, not wanting her to see him feed.

Serenity opened the package that was hers, finding a simple skirt and shirt. Stockings, shoes, a comb and ribbons for her hair. Taking her time she washed in the basin that the inn provided and dressed in the cotton clothing. Pulling up her silver lock, she tied the ribbons into her hair, loving that they curled and shimmered. Emerging behind the divider she hoped that she had given him enough time.

She had, he was perfectly dressed and waiting for her, holding a tray of breakfast. Funny she thought that she hadn't heard the knock at the door.

"Thank you," Endymion said, offering a pieced of fruit for her to bite.

Serenity chewed thoughtfully, "For what,"

"For bringing me light amongst the darkness I've forever lived in."

"My pleasure actually," she grinned. She only hoped that she could bring him something more.

What did everyone think? Please review…I just love them. Anyways next chapter will probably be up in a week or two.


	4. Family Gatherings

**Chapter Four**

**Family Gatherings**

Ethan flew across the grass and into this mother's arms. As he ran the moonlight raced with him, lighting the way for his small feet. Serenity watched with uncertain eyes…he was the first she had ever seen that called to the moon and yet had not been born of her tribe. He was special…of that she was certain.

His mother wrapped her arms about him, tears streamed down her beautiful face as she welcomed him home. His father was not far behind, cradling the two with one good arm. The other was bandaged and in a thick sling, bruises and fresh scars marred his features telling of the hard battle that had recently raged.

"Thank you," the woman said, looking at each of them. She crushed Ethan into her arms and breathed a sign of relief thankful that he wasn't hurt.

"Rei, Jadeite," Nephrite acknowledged, embracing the two; Ethan smiled over his father's head at her, and barely managed to cover his mouth before the coughing began.

Rei frowned at her son in concern, "How long have you been coughing?" her hands felt his fore head for signs of a fever. Ethan shrugged, and rested his head on her shoulder not really worried about the cough.

Serenity stepped forward, "Just recently. Most likely because he's tired, we've been moving around quite often."

Rei smiled at her and nodded thankful for the information.

"Yours?" The word came from behind Serenity, Endymion has asked with a slightly amused voice. He never would have figured his cousin for a mother but it was apparent that she was a wonderful one.

"Ours," Jadeite answered, pulling his family closer and into his arms. He knew how much it had hurt his wife when Endymion had disappeared. Endymion smiled in his cousin's direction and felt some sense of family when she smiled back even if it was with uncertainty. It was rather awkward making the introductions of the front green, but it didn't really bother him. Almost anything to stall for time before entering the palace. It wasn't really ready to face his past but it seemed that delaying it was no longer a choice.

Slipping his hand into Serenity's he tugged her along with him. She fell in step next to him with no questions asked or inquiring looks.

"Milord?" Artemis asked, pacing next to them.

Endymion shot him a glance and nodded, knowing that as the older man left his side he would be making the necessary arrangements. This wasn't the first time in six years that he had needed to stay in a large manor, however when other's inhabited the rooms he preferred a small cottage or inn next to it. If he resided in a place it gave others of his kind to enter with out an invitation, and calling a place home was far more dangerous. If he was to stay it would be on the grounds, insuring that none of the nights creatures could slip in to the halls and murder those sleeping.

Moving through the large halls of his former home he could not help but flinch at the amount of activity surround him. The palace was alive with people and all moved swiftly out of his way as he past them. They were the first to enter the large throne room. Decorated with banners and large balcony doors and windows the room was meant to entrance and overwhelm those who thought to intimidate the rulers.

The room was dark, lined briefly with few candles and for those with out his vision it must been nearly impossible to see in. Grinning he watched her move to the door, throwing them open to allow for the moon's light to grace the marble floors. She amazed him, with in a few days she had him completely enthralled. She wasn't afraid of him or what he could do, and even at his worst she offered peace and understanding. Leaning against the marble pillar he watched her breath in the moonlight, content to merely stand back and see her.

His day dream was interrupted. Though in all honesty he was far from surprised when Nephrite and Malachite burst threw the doors, followed by Zoicite. The general was more fit to be a scholar than a military commander, he was the only person Endymion knew that had read every book with in the royal library and knew each word and volume by heart. Zoicite gapped at him in astonishment, but said nothing.

Endymion was grateful.

Rei and Jadeite soon joined the ranks of the small party, and while the fourth general joined the other three in order to keep an eye on him, Rei walked towards Serenity.

Serenity breathed in the night air, and let the moonlight surrounded her in its love. Her body began to glow and her heart and soul began to swarm inside her chest, recognizing the love of their counter part. A mother's love that she had only known through the soft rays of the moon beams.

"Where did you learn your gift?" Rei inquired, watching the younger woman intently. She had never seen some one so young control their gift with such calm and certainty. She had been a fire priestess since she was a child and yet part of her charge still eluded her. The fire was a living thing, that with each breath could and often became dangerous, and yet for all the minor burns and startling rise of the element she would not have changed her destiny. She was meant to walk with the flames and find their secrets.

"I've never learned by gift, I was born with the knowledge to hold it close to me," Serenity smiled, laying her hand upon the woman's arm.

"Thank you for bring my child home safely to me."

"Your welcome, but to tell the truth after seeing him I couldn't leave him. He stole my heart," Serenity smiled, happy to bond with the woman who had given life to the child she adored.

Rei laughed, "His father was like that. I'd never tell him though," With a wink she embraced Serenity, certain that she found a new friend to hold dear to her heart.

Endymion lifted his head when the doors to the north opened. With his hearing he would sense the thick doors moving over top the marble. Still he did not move from his position, content to view the proceedings from the shadows and find what he had been missing for six years. All four generals left his side to take their places in court, as they left Serenity came up to him. Taking his hand in her own, she offered support. He smiled at her, letting himself forget that it was wrong to touch her and held on tight.

A royal guard surrounded his parents, however something was different. Two women stood at the front of the formation, one with golden lock and the other with auburn hair. Both looked like formidable women and he had no doubt that they would take down any threat to his parents. The two were dressed in warrior grab, from different clans but both well known through out the lands. They were a part of women warriors who for centuries had gain knowledge and fighting styles that would be worth a solid alliance. He had to wonder how his parents achieved it. The blonde's eyes turned to him in the dark, and Endymion had a sneaking suspicion that she was seeing more than he wished her too.

His parents took their seats, and the debriefing began. Endymion took his time looking the over. His mother looked the same as she had nearly six years ago; her hair was a silky white and pulled up into a strict bun on the top of her head. Her beautiful face showed more worry lines but despite her age she was able to look youthful.

His father was a different matter, and Endymion could barely refrain from chocking on the scent that rolled off of him. It was death. His father was dying, and rapidly. He no longer was the image of health and strength, instead he hunched forward unable to support his own weight. Perhaps it was because he was staring at them so hard that their eyes turned to his. Neither spoke out to him, beckoning him forward. Never the less the three of them came to a silent agreement; their meeting would be in private where for just a time the past could be forgotten and future not known.

The meeting ended and his father and mother took their leave. Even with his decaying body King Erebus managed to make and dignified bow, his mother Queen Pelee shooed the guards away, wanting a solitary walk with her husband. They had been married nearly sixty-three years and the two were still very much in love, something Endymion envied greatly.

The lower guards departed, but the two women stayed. There was something about them that nagged at Endymion, a scent and feeling that declared they belonged to someone. He wasn't far off and certainly didn't have to wait to find out. The smaller blond raced across the room as soon as the doors had closed, leaped in to Malachite's arms, wrapped her legs about his waist and kissed him.

"I missed you, husband," She smiled, not put off by Malachite gruff exterior.

"Mina," he replied, but a smile was plastered on his face. It was obvious that he was happy to see his wife.

The other woman was much more reserved, offering a quaint hug to Nephrite. Endymion had a feeling that she might not be as head over heals in love with her husband as the blonde. He would learn later that her name was Lita and she came from the _Thundering Sword_ clan. From what he understood of those women, they were often more reserved.

Rei yawned loudly, offering a blushing smile in apology.

"Tired?" Jadeite asked, stroking her long black hair. Rei leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded. "It is getting late; I say we go to bed."

Endymion smiled, it was noon for him, but he refrained from saying anything. Serenity caught his grin and pulled him towards the balcony, "How about a walk," she asked.

"Aren't you sleepy?" She shook her head not really worried about sleeping; she would sleep with him when he slept.

"Bed sounds like a wonderful idea," Mina agreed, giving Malachite a wink. When everyone turned to look at her she blushed but leaned down to kiss her husband, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Why don't I put you down," Malachite asked, beginning to walk out the door.

"Carry me, I've had a hard day," Malachite snorted at her words but none the less did as she asked. Endymion could hear their laughter as the moved down the halls.

"Your bedrooms?!" Rei gasped, having completely forgetting about sleeping arrangements.

Endymion soothed her worries, "Artemis took care of it." Nodding to the group he left them.

Rei watched them go…like the other's disbelieving in the man they saw. He was different that what she remembered…different than the man described in Artemis' letters…and she was certain it was because of the woman.

- - - - - - - -

Endymion opened the door to the rather large cottage that was built on the back of the palace yards. The first settlement that proclaimed this land his family's was still standing, and in remarkably good condition. But then it was a source of pride for his family and an honored room for guests. Walking in to the large bedroom he by-past the bed and entered the stone bathing chamber. This room like all the baths of the palace were built and run from natural steam vent that kept the water at a wonderful temperature. Slipping into the water he let the steam burn his skin, and making it tingle. He was naturally cold now and any temperature adverse to that made his skin sting with a fever. He found he craved the feeling for it gave him some sense of the living. The life he craved.

The meeting with his parents had been emotional, filled with heartache and questions. His mother had cried in is arms, and his father had stood to the side with a watery gaze. When his mother retired to bed, leaving them alone he had poured out his heart to his father. The one person in all his years he was certain would understand, even if it was just a little bit. They talked of the kingdom, the raging vampire attack that had pressed against their borders. The alliances that had bee made out of fear and necessity, clans were desperate to find friends in the dark world, terrified of the vampires growing in strength. He told them of his search to find himself, of the hunting of his kind that he did, or the legends that he had found. His father acknowledged his death, and left him with one last request.

To lead the kingdom as he had been born to do.

Endymion had nodded, unable to deny the request of a dying man…of one he cared for so dearly. The thought and emotion struck a cord…he could care…he was not completely lost to the shadows.

He was startled when he felt a soft figure press against his back, and two bare feet touch the pool of water. He had been so lost in his own thought that the world has ceased to exist for him. He wanted her, of that he would not lie…but he knew the danger. He could not trust himself and yet she pushed him. Daring him to take was he craved the most.

Serenity's small hands messages the back of his neck, and shoulders, soothing away the tension that she felt. It baffled her that he fought what she knew was right.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was gruff.

"This is my place," she whispered in his ear. Nipping at it slightly.

"Your place in is the castle…in your room," he turned around and moved away from her in the pool. In the dark it would be hard for to see him.

"No," she shook her head. Slightly amused at his behavior. He wanted her…she could sense it…and yet he denied himself out of shame, and embarrassment. Despite her upbringing she hadn't been able to bring to come to him fully naked. So instead she had come in her undergarments, slipping into the pool. She watched as his eyes widened, narrowing in as the fabric was plastered to her skin. She move towards him the pool, wrapping her arms around him she pressed her face in to his chest.

"Its alright…I just want to be with you."

Endymion gave him, bending to kiss her, "You're a fool."

"No…you are to deny what has already been written in the heavens," she kissed him back, squeaking when he pulled her tight against him for her entire body t feel.

They never made love that morning; instead in the dawn they laughed and explored each other in the water. Soon she lost her clothing, and couldn't help up blush at his appraisal…but he made her feel beautiful. They washed each other, and she giggled sweetly when he dried her off with a small towel and laid her on the bed. The slept then…a deep sleep that offered promise of the future and a love that could rival the stars and moon.

- - -- - - - - - -

"Rei…come to bed," Jadeite said, pulling his wife away from their child's door, "He's fine my love…I promise you."

"I'm worried about that cough," Rei signed, but got into bed.

"We'll have Amy examine him in the morning, I'm sure her tribe as some medicine that can cure him," He said, kissing the side of her neck and pulling her close. He was still unsure after six years how he had managed to have her fall in love with him…but he was never so stupid as to say anything…she was his life.

He grinned cheekily, "Perhaps we could start on another, give you something more to love."

She managed to look down her nose at him in a very regal way, "You should have asked me that two months ago…we'll be expecting a new addition shortly."

Jadeite looked slightly dazed.

"Honey?" "Aren't you happy?" Rei asked concerned.

His smile was blinding, "Of course, I'm happy."

"Maybe we could have a little girl this time," Rei mused.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if she's anything like you…she'll need five or six brothers to keep her out of trouble," he replied, loving the horrified look on her face.

"Six!" she croaked, Jadeite kissed her before she had time to realize he was joking.

- - - - - - -

Mina rolled over in the bed, sitting up and tossing the covers to the side. Malachite opened one eye before closing it and rolling on to his back.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yup."

"You eat enough for two," he said, opening his eyes again he watched his wife gild naked across the room the tray of fruit.

"Not yet," Mina pouted, disappointed that this month she had not quickened with a child. Climbing on to the bed she placed the tray between them. She smiled at her husband, loving the way his well muscled body shimmered in the candle light.

He grabbed her wrist, and rubbed the soft skin, "Is that what you're worried about," he asked, taking a piece of fruit from her fingers. She frowned at him…not all the certain she like him reading her so well. It had been two years since her clan had made the alliance with the kingdom…she had done her duty a year later by marrying Malachite…and alliance that would keep both sides safe. In her heart she thought that she would never come to love her husband…but she hadn't counted on Malachite. She had loved him from the moment she and seen him…from the moment he had bent to kiss her hand she had known. He had too, or so he said the day they were married. She had been happy that day, knowing in her heart that she was bound to a man she would cherish forever.

They both wanted children…but recently Mina had begun to worry that she could not give him heirs. She was a warrior, maybe a bit unconventional but the intense training and wounds that she had received over the years were not all that wonderful for creating life.

"Yes…I want a baby, and I'm scared I can't have one."

Malachite moved the tray and pulled her into his arms, "We'll have a baby, its just going to take some time," he kissed her. Rubbing her arm the two of them leaned back on to the bed.

"He's in love with her, he just doesn't want to admit it," Mina said staring up at the wall.

Sitting up on one elbow Malachite asked, "Nephrite?" knowing how hard his friend's marriage had been thus far. The two of them were constantly fighting or fussing and he feared there would never be any happiness.

Mina smiled, "Him too," kissing his lips she snuggled under the covers.

"Who were you talking about?"

"Endymion."


	5. Worry Me Softly

**Chapter Five**

**Worry Me Softly**

Serenity woke early in the day, certain it was still light out, and she stretched in the bed and smiled at the sight of Endymion next to her. Working her way out from under his arm she barely contained her blush at her appearance. Stark naked, she tugged at the sheet and wrapped it around her body. The vanity across the room from her held items for her to fix her hair. The large mirror had been taken out of the setting, and in its place Artemis had left a hand held one. It was apparent that Artemis had expected her to sleep in Endymion's bed, while her prince had been rather surprised and distrustful of her desires.

Part of her understood that he was afraid of himself, afraid of the darkness that had been left when his soul was taken. The other part of her knew that he felt what she did. He felt the ties that bound their hearts and blood. Taking the silver brush she moved it through her long silver locks. It was a difficult process; her hair was tangled from their encounter.

Behind her the bed creaked, and she turned around. Endymion looked at her through two blearily eyes before giving a great sigh and plopping back on to the bed. Serenity smiled, amused that he acted like a child in the morning, protesting greatly about getting out of bed. Tugging her long hair over her right shoulder she grabbed at the silken sheets and started towards the bed. A knock came from the front door, stopping her movement. It was still daylight, most likely Artemis.

Endymion groaned, and refused to surface from the great bed. She almost wanted to shot him a dirty look, not relishing greeting an entire precision of people in nothing but a silken sheet. Never the less she opened the large oak door at the front of the cottage.

"Artemis." She smiled and greeted. Stepping aside she allowed him to enter and gasped as fifteen people followed him into the room. Taking in her dress, he shielded her from the curiosity eyes of the rest and gave a fatherly smile.

"Serenity," he greeted, turning her around he lead her into the front sitting room. Serenity was a little amazed at a cottage that appeared to be so tiny on the outside contained so many rooms.

"Who are all these people and what are they bring in?" she asked, waving her arms as the servant went in and out of the cottage bring in heavy packages.

Artemis shot the group a long suffering look before answering her, "Oh well if Prince Endymion is going to be residing here," he gave her a pointed look, "and you with him," Serenity refused to blush, finding nothing wrong with being with her mate, "then your going to need some supplies."

"What kind of supplies require fifteen people and numerous trips to a cart?" she asked, teasing the older man and grinning as his brows rose.

Artemis returned her smile, content in the knowledge he was right. She was going to turn Endymion's world upside down, and all for the better. "Well food for the both of you," Serenity understood the cottage gave Endymion the chance to feed outside prying eyes, "Clothing and other items that you might find useful." At the end of his speech all the servant exited the house and Artemis took his own leave. Giving her an understanding smile and what she thought might be a grateful one.

Serenity walked towards the kitchen area, and smiled at the fresh fruit set out on the table before her, taking an apple she returned to the bed room. Endymion was still in the bed, with a rather disgruntled look on his face. She climbed into the bed and sat down next to him before munching on the apple she held in her hand. Out of reflex she held out the apple to him, before realizing it would hold no appeal. She blushed, mortified at her blundering.

Endymion gave her an amused smirk, and he wasn't offended. In fact he was rather flattered. People with great affection for each other often shared food; it was intimate for them to pluck the food from each other fingers. He liked that she found him worthy to do that. Catching her by her waist he pulled her down on him, laying her flush against his body and settling back into the bed. She settled down with out a fuss, and he heard her give a content sigh.

"Tell me about your self," he whispered, stroking her hair and rubbing her back lightly. In the few short days that they had been together he had noticed that she had put back on the weight that had sourly been lacking when he had met her. Her body had filled out in the most delightful way and it took everything he had not to rip the sheet out and ravish her that this very moment. He could feel his fangs lengthen at the thought, only three times in his existence did it happen, hunger, anger, and arousal.

"What do you want to know?" she whispered back at him.

"Parents?"

"Both are dead," she stopped for a moment, "My father died before I was born. From what I've been told in a battle protecting my tribe. He wasn't the only one to fall, but unlike the others his death wasn't quick…he suffered." There was a long pause before she continued, "My mother died giving birth to me, and like all children orphaned in my tribe I was taken in by all…but for the most part raised by the wise woman."

"Wise woman?" he asked

"Luna," there was great affection in her voice, "She loved me like her own, and raised me the same way. In our tribe she has been gifted with visions, and through those she taught me much."

"Is that why you were at the castle?"

She nodded against his chest, and snuggled deeper into him. Endymion squeezed her, relishing how she felt against him.

"Your gift?"

She laughed a little bit, but answered, "My family line has always been borne in the moonlight, or at least that is the story I've been told. But only a few of us are borne with the gift of moonlight and with that we are marked from the past." His fingers brushed against her neck, feeling her scars.

"These are from your past?" he questioned.

"My families, around two hundred years ago a vampire fell in love with a gypsy and she returned that love, however it wasn't before he drank from her and forever marked the blood line the two would share."

"How is that possible, vampires create death not life" he asked intently, staring deeply into her eyes. She touched the side of his with the intent to sooth him.

"She loved him so deeply and offered forgiveness that the moonlight filled his soul and he was returned to his human form. Restored so that they were able to share a life together." He stared at her in absolute shock, and she gave a small uncertain smile.

"Can…can…you do that?" he croaked, desperate for an answer.

Her head turned to the side, and she gave a thoughtful look, "I don't know. No one else in my family has ever loved a vampire, and few in the line have been given the gift of moonlight. Perhaps one day, but only time will tell," she answered him honestly about the matter.

But Endymion only wanted to know one thing, "Do you love me?"

Tears filled Serenity's eyes, making the silver orbs sparkle with a heavenly light, "Since the day you became part of my dreams," she told him, placing her lips against his and kissing him with all the love she felt.

Endymion returned the kiss full force, ignoring the old doubts that always managed to creep up on him. He wanted her and for the first time in six years he wasn't going to deny himself something he wanted. His hands wandered down her body, freely exploring her every curves and pressing her closer to him. He heard her breathing become ragged, and her heart beat pick up in her chest. Her legs shifted, straddling his hips and he pressed himself upward, rubbing his body against her own. She gave a throaty groan at his actions.

Serenity wasn't sure how she managed to be naked in the large bed, since they had been tangled in the sheets. But she had no complaints as he rose on his elbow above her and took in her body. She kept herself from flushing by looking at him. In her upbringing she was taught that this was natural between and man and woman and she had no cause to be ashamed.

Endymion sucked in the air he didn't need as he looked at her, she was long in her stature, but still small compared to him. Her breast were large, but stood up right as the rosy nipple hardened and begged for his attention. Her stomach was flat but well formed and buttery soft to the touch, and her hips were wide and voluptuous. His gaze followed her hips to the silver thatch at the apex of her thighs before returning to her eyes. His hands splayed on her hips and he pulled her close, leaning his own body down on hers.

Serenity grinned through her kisses and nibbled lightly his shoulder. His hands traced her body, and entered her. She gasped, and rose to meet his thrusts; her body quaked with shivers and wept on his fingers. Through the haze of her pleasure she watched his teeth lengthen and the darkness over take the blue in his eyes. In her time with him, she had learned to love both parts and was content to see the darkness in him as well as the light. They were both part of him and she could never be revolted by what he was. As her body surged with the last moments of pleasure she felt him withdrawal.

He hid his face from her, and was startled when her soft fingers turned him too her and she whispered against his mouth, "I trust you…just trust me," she asked.

They came together and Serenity stiffened briefly as he entered her body but it was nothing compared the pleasure he gave her. Endymion lost him self in her body, his senses heightened by the smell of her body, and sound of her blood rushing through her veins. He changed fully as his climax came closed and as the humanity in him had marked her as his own, the darkness surged forth to claim the same right. His fangs grazed her flesh, over the marks that she already carried. Softly they entered her and he took his first sip from living flesh. With one sip his fangs retracted, and together they lost themselves.

Serenity gasped in a pleasure she had never encountered before as his fangs sank into her neck, she didn't struggle or fight, but stroked his back in trust. He would never hurt her of that she was certain. She was right, and fell asleep held safely in his arms.

A while later, Serenity rolled in the bed facing her lover. She felt a bit drunk from the blood he had taken but she wasn't about to complain, loving the feeling of being his to much. She felt marked and knew it was something she would never be able to erase in her soul. Leaning forward she kissed him before hopping out of bed to get dressed. That night they never said anything about what had occurred between them, but each knew it was binding for all of eternity.

- - - - - - -

Mina raced to catch up to Lita who was stomping head over by a few yards. The two warriors greeted each other with a nodded and continued walking in the night. The battle exercises this day were to be held after the sun went down so that the returning prince could see what the military could do, and more importantly what the guards could do. Noticing her friend in a huff Mina inquired, "Another fight?"

Lita nodded, but didn't answer. Mina understood her friend a little too well; Lita was at times a bit too stubborn and stoic. Keeping her feelings bottled up for so long. "About what?"

Lita ignored the question and asked one of her own, "How was your reunion?" Mina gave a blinding smile at the question, but didn't stop hounding her friend.

"What did you two fight about this time?" Lita snorted. Hell the question Mina should be asking her is what she and her husband didn't fight about. Married seven months and complete miserable, she wonderful if there was going to be an end in sight. She knew that they had both gotten off on the wrong foot, and as far as she was concerned, it was both of their faults. But no matter what they couldn't seem to get past their problems and find some shard of happiness.

"The usual," Lita answered, she and Mina were close enough in their friendship that she would understand with out details. After all it had been the same old fight for nearly a year. Jealousy-forced into marriage-anyone but you. Looking back on the past year, Lita acknowledged that if she hadn't been so stubborn in the beginning maybe they would be happy now, just the way Mina and Malachite were. Taking a deep breath she admitted that she really did want that.

Mina watched her friend walk right past her husband. She knew Lita wasn't being rude, but merely caught up in her own thoughts, and Nephrite was just as much to blame in the matter as he didn't even try to gain her attention or reach out to touch her. Mina flinched for the both of them, their emotions were all to easy to read, or at least they were for her, a woman so tuned in to others that she often read them like open books.

Nephrite no longer felt that he could do anything that matter, so sure that his marriage was doomed and destroyed beyond repair, and like Lita he wasn't sure how to apologize and start a new. Mina understood and knew their story all to well. Lita had been order by her father to marry Nephrite and solidify the alliance between the two kingdoms, at the time she had been involved with another man romantically. One she had known since childhood and had always expected to marry…she loved the man that was true but Mina felt it to be more of a sisterly love.

But Lita was stubborn and refused to admit when she was wrong. And if that wasn't enough for the couple to over come, Nephrite had been involved with a lady of the court, a woman he had kept as his mistress for a year. Both refused to back down, and it wasn't until Nephrite ended things with Beryl a month before the wedding that the fights cooled down to a summering boil.

Now the merely needed to move past the anger, and place the passion that raged between them into a positive light.

Malachite caught her hand and gave her a curious look. She just smiled at him and followed after to begin the exercise.

- - - - - - -

Rei frowned at Ami in displeasure, before sighing and taking in a deep breath. It wasn't her friend's fault that she didn't know what was wrong with Ethan, but she had hoped that she might have some idea. His coughing was getting worse, and his body was starting to grow warm with a fever. At first glance Ami hadn't been to concerned, acknowledging it was most likely cold from the traveling and stress.

But now only a few hours later she looked worried and uncertain about her son's condition. Wrapping her child up, Rei lifted him in to her arms and thanked her friend before returned to her chambers. Placing him beneath the covers she watched him twist and turn in the bed, his small body fighting the fever that had begun to take him over. His skin was pale and clammy to the touch and with every breath that he took; she could hear the ragged exhaustion.

She was thankful that Ami was researching the problem…but still he was her child and she was all to frighten to lose him.

- - - - -

The battle exercises were a success, and Serenity laughed out loud when Malachite challenged Endymion to a sword fight, at first her lover had been unsure but with a little encouragement got into the spirit of things. Endymion easily defeated the general, but he acknowledges after that fight that since his change he had become stronger, faster, and more flexible. Malachite however took it in good stride, and threw Nephrite in to the ring as punishment for laughing at him.

The group of men laughed like old friends, and danced around like idiots in childhood games. She couldn't help but smile, and found that she wasn't the only one, both Mina and Lita were grinning at their foolishness.

"No!" Zoicite fought to be taken into their game, declaring that he was a scholar and not a warrior, but still he wound upon on the inside of the group grinning like an idiot. At that moment Serenity knew their friendship would survive, overcoming the pain of the last six years.

Standing on the sidelines watching their men, the three of them established a friendship, and a trust for the magic and power that raged between each of them. Serenity turned abruptly, feeling the moon tug hard on her body. Only in times of great peril did it happen, and she knew something was desperately wrong. Endymion stopped immediately as well and turned to look at her, he had felt her concern and fear.

"Something's wrong," she confided, and the large group moved towards the castle. She had been right, and was hardly surprised to find the peril to be with Ethan. The moon had claimed the boy's soul and wasn't about to give him to the underworld with out a fight, however as the night broke into dawn his life forced faced.

But dusk Serenity realized that to save him, she would have to offer a trade to the goddess of the moon.

---Yay!!!! Chapter five. Ok so what does everyone think and how do you like the cliff hanger, I promise you won't have to wait long to find out as today is my last finial and then I have lots of time to write. Yay! Remember to review.


	6. By the Moonlights Grace

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that it took me this long, but between work and a short semester that demands a lot of attention, I've just been so exhausted and I'm betting everyone knows how that is. But I wanted to say thank you for all of my wonderful reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean to be. Remember that anything you have to say is welcome as it helps me grow as an author. All my love, Danielle.

**Chapter Six**

**By the Moonlights Grace**

Ami watched the friends and family she had come to know over the past two years pour into the large library. Standing by the window, she tried desperately to cover the fact that she was shaking uncontrollably. In her long fingers she held a well worn leather volume of medical secrets from over the ages and across the world. She hated that she had found the answers she was seeking in this particular book, for it held nothing but pain and turmoil in the coming moments.

Walking towards the red couch she squeezed Rei's hand. The fire priestess looked up slightly shocked, but none the less squeezed back. The large group found their places around the room, all obviously worried for the small boy they had come to love in his five short years. Jadeite was the last to enter, and Rei looked up sharply as he did so.

"Who's with Ethan?" Rei asked, concerned for her child.

"Serenity," her husband answered, taking a place next to her. Wrapping an arm around her, he held her tight.

Ami shivered as they all turned their eyes to her, expecting that she had the answers that they were looking for, that she would be able to cure the small boy. Closing her eyes she summoned her courage, she had an answer, but not the one they wanted.

- - - - - - - - -

Serenity tugged Ethan in to a sitting position on his bed; wrapping a blue blanket around him she pulled him into her arms and fled the bedroom for the great hall. Perhaps she shouldn't have lead his parents to believe that she sublimely watching over him, as he died in bed. But if her plan failed, she would not have them heartbroken. They would know what she had done only if she succeeded, if not then the healer, Ami could handle it from there.

In her arms he stirred and thrashed about as the heat burning inside him ran higher. She could hear his small whimpers, and feel his hand tighten on her shirt as she moved quickly through the candle lit hallways. Holding him closer in an attempt to sooth him through the fever she pushed herself faster in an effort to reach her destination. It was ironic she thought that for the first time in nearly a fortnight she was running to something instead of from.

- - - - - -

"I have found the name of the sickness that plagues Ethan," Ami announced, holding up the book she carried in her hands. She tried not to notice that Zocite sent her a startled and hardened expression. However, the fact did not escape Endymion.

Silence.

"It is a poison that was devised nearly a hundred years ago. From what I understand it was designed especially for children and often used to end blood lines of the ruling force in power. The poison is with out taste, color, or odor and can be combined with nearly anything to be a deadly force."

"Someone deliberately poisoned him?" Rei gasped out, fresh tears filling her eyes, "Why? How?"

Ami turned to face her friend and some how managed to swallow the bile that rose in her throat, "It seems that way, and the best I can guess is by mixing the powder in with his food."

"And the cure?" Zocite asked, holding her gaze until she looked away in shame. She had a feeling that he already knew the answer, but wanted and needed her to say it for the rest of them.

"There isn't one," she whispered, and closed her eyes against the reactions that flowed through the room.

Rei howled as if in physical pain and crumpled to the floor sobbing, Jadeite sank down next to her and cradled her in his one good arm, tears streaked down his own face as he listened to her babbled in the mist of pain.

Mina turned to Malachite, and even Lita reached for Nephrite as the pain filled her as well.

"Can't you burn the fever and poison out of him?" Endymion asked, remember that it was a basis procedure for men on the battle field.

Ami shook her head, "He's not strong enough, and he would die if we sped up the process. At the most he only has a couple of days," she dropped the book on the large table, damning that she had found an answer that offered not the least shred of hope.

Endymion nodded and looked towards the window, wanting to move into the moonlight for answers. He closed his own eyes…this would hurt Serenity badly; she had grown so close to the child.

- - - - - -

Serenity settled Ethan into the King's chair in the mist of the throne room. Short of taking him out side this was only room that offered an abundance of light, and was would do as an alter to focus her energy on. Slipping the amulet off her own next she placed it around his, giving her a center point to direct the healing light. Moving quickly she through open each of the balcony door, inviting the moonlight into the marble room.

Usually a ceremony was needed to call on the moon goddess's power, but she had a sinking feeling that in this case it would not be needed. The mother moon valued the boy and loved her…Serenity knew that while the journey may be a difficult one in the end everything would be alright. Praying that she was right in both her beliefs and actions she moved to the center of the room where most of the light connected.

In front of her Ethan drew a ragged breath, and Serenity focused her pale eyes on the amulet in the center of his chest and began to draw the energy into her body.

- - - - - - - - -

Endymion watched in confusion as the moonlight outside the window began to dim and draw back from the palace walls, almost as if it was racing to a destination. Turning sharply in the room he pined Jadeite with a sharp gaze, "Serenity's with Ethan you said?"

Jadeite nodded above his wife's head.

"The little fool!" Endymion snarled and the light completely disappeared and from his sight and shifted in the night. Throwing open the doors of the library he spirited down the hallways, urging his body faster and taking full advantage of the speed of the dead.

Jadeite all but dropped Rei into Mina's waiting arms as he followed after Endymion, concerned at the sudden and what seemed alarmed departure concerning his son and Serenity. Running, he trail behind and could barely hear the other three generals dragging behind him.

Lita looked at the other four women in thinly veiled alarmed and worry. Helping Mina get Rei to her feet the four followed after the men, though at a slightly slower speed. All knowing that something must have been desperately wrong for them to precede this way.

- - - - -

Ethan opened his dark eyes slowly, feeling a strong energy near his body, lifting his head he allowed a small smile to form on the corners of his dry lips. His guardian angel would never know the picture she presented at that moment, but he was certain that he would carry the image the rest of his life. Surrounding her was the moonlight, blowing her long sliver locks around her. Her clothing had picked up, trashing about in the ethereal wind and light. Her pale skin sparkled in the light and her bright eyes glowed in an effort to restrain the power. Ethan closed his eyes out of exhaustion, and the knowledge that he was safe with Serenity. After all she had been his protector for so long and kept him safe.

Serenity struggled to control the amount of power she had taken into her body, as powerful as she was at an young age, she understood through the knowledge of the past that she still had much growing to do. Still she hoped that the power she had gained for the years was enough to safe Ethan. Breathing in slow she forced herself back in to concentration, and eyed the point of entrance of the energy on Ethan's body. With one last breath she pushed the light out of her soul and found instant peace when it connected soundly with the child's young body.

Ethan screamed in shock as the light ripped through his soul and blood, taking with it the poison and the sickness that had infected him, he sank forward on to the floor as it flew from his body and it to Serenity's. He watched in absolute horror, as the light hit her with such force that she slammed into the floor several feet from her original standing point. The light that entered her was dim, and filled with sickness that taken over him. Stumbling forward, he scrambled next to her soft body.

"Serenity! Please wake up!" he cried, tears freely flowing down his face, he reached forward to shake her and instantly retracted his hand at the shock of finding her ivory skin burning with heat.

- - - - -

Endymion urged himself faster as he heard the scream that echoed through the large vaulted hallways. Behind him he could hear the four generals panting to keep up with his pace. He burst through the doors, and skidded to a startled halt in the middle of the room. Approaching slowly he watched Ethan shaking Serenity desperately, crying for her to wake. Crouching next to the two he eased her into this arms, and groaned at the fire that poured from her skin. The heat was burning him, but that the moment he could care less as she was still breathing and the blood was pouring through her veins. Slowly but still at a steady pace.

Grasping the boys face, he turned Ethan to face him, and was shocked at what he saw. Through the boys thick black hair were strands of silver that curled and offered a renewed defiance. His skin was a shade paler, and his ebony eyes were no longer the same. His left eye had maintain the darkness, but the right was so silver that it was nearly white in the moonlight. As the moonbeams danced on the skin, Endymion turned the child's right forearm over, and found a white glowing outline of a intricate sword, at the top of the hilt was a crescent moon. (Like the one of Serena's forehead in the TV. show). As the moonlight left the child, the 'tattoo' was no longer visible to the naked eye. But most surprising of all was that he was healthy as though he had never endured a sickness.

Serenity moaned in his arms, drawing his attention, as the general burst though open doors.

Jadeite swung his son in to his arms and hugged the boy tight, thankful that he was none the worse for the wear.

"Dad, you're squeezing me too tight," Ethan complained, and struggled for some breathing room.

Jadeite loosened his hold and noted the differences in his son's image before fully acknowledging that he was alright. "You alright?" he asked never the less.

"Yes, Serenity made me better," Ethan pointed to the woman that Endymion held protectively in his arms. He nodded at his son, before turning as the women entered the room.

Ami gasped in absolute relief at the sight of a health boy, before moving to Endymion and beginning to inspect the young woman.

"We have to burn the poison out of her," Ami said and lead the prince out to the room. Leaving all to stare a the woman who had risked it all to save Ethan, and who now was in serious danger of dieing herself.

- - - - - -

It took three days to burn the fever out of Serenity, and not once during that time did he leave her side, in the fires of the temple he kept his distance from the flame out of an instinctual fear. He watched in concern and an intense fear as she thrashed and cried out from the heat, and half way through the first day he could smell the poison as the pour out of her body with the sweat. Several times during the day he would lift her head, and urge her to drink from the glass of water he held to her lips. Each time she drank greedily, and looked at him through eyes that were dazed and filled with pain. He wasn't at all certain hat she remember those moments, but he would always remember how she cried his name when the pain became too much and how her fragile finger tugged on his when he sensed she was filled with fear.

During those days, they all came to see her, and Endymion listened with a large lump in his throat as Rei poured her heart out to the sleeping form and cried with such sincerity. Ami help to nurse her back to life and informed him that as soon as the fires had burned the fever out, they would begin to use the cool water to heal her body and bring it back to life.

Life was something she was going to need, in those days he watched her body turn limp, her hair loss its silver shin and turn to deep golden color, her eyes turned as well to a light blue. He had to wonder if she body was reacting out lack of the moonlight, which he had noticed had not been nearly as strong as before Serenity had healed Ethan. Almost as if the light was healing as well, glowing brighter to welcome its daughter back into itssafe embrace.

On the fourth day Endymion moved her from the Temple of Fire to a small cottage at the base of a raging river. By Ami's instructions he laid her on a soft stone slab, which pooled with water, as part of the river brushed by her body, moving a steady and soft pace. For two more days she remained there, her body healing from the force of the fire that had pushed the poison out of her body. At the end of seven days, she was finally moved to their cottage, and place in the bed. That night he opened the windows and doors wide inviting in the moonlight to help heal her. He was far from surprised when it rushed forward and danced upon her body.

It was ironic he thought has he crawled into bed with her at the break of dawn how he thought the cottage to be theirs, and for her to be his. He was in love with her he realized, and the thought gave him pause and intense hope. He wanted to tell her, but something nagged at him to wait, almost a fear that he bliss he had found would not last. Perhaps out of thoughts that he did not deserve her, but more than that he felt that something was coming.

- - - -

Serenity knew that through her sickness Endymion had never left her side, but it wasn't him who she woke to after nearly a week and a half of sickness. No it was Ethan's smiling face whom she saw leaning over her with an intense expression of concern. Offering a small smile she laughed softly as he hugged her with great force and kissed her cheakbefore for calling loudly that she was awake. The next thing she knew was that the four women where standing over her with expressions of relief.

Licking her dry lips she asked, "Where's Endymion?" her voice came out raspy even to her own ears.

Mina smiled, and took her hand to offer comfort and explained what had happened two days prior, "King Erebus received a message two days ago from a frightened land lord, demanding that someone come out and look at the horror that has taken over his land. Since then there has been many whispers of vampire attacks, and many are fearful that they are organizing into a army and many be planning a full scale attack. It seems that Endymion is responsible for the death of several very important undead, including the killing of a brother of a very powerful and now angry one."

"And if that's not bad enough," Lita took over the story, "It seems that while Ethan and you were escaping, you managed to kill his favorite brother and now he has vengeance in mind for the two of you…Though good job on the kill," Lita offered a small smile in praise.

Serenity laughed, and turned to the group, "And whose company should we be expecting?"

"Lord Seiya," said Lita grimly, then asked, "You understand why Endymion is not here then right?"

Serenity nodded, and smiled when they all told her how he never left her side the entire time. She had known that but still it was nice to hear. That night they all stayed with her, and she could sense that each needed company with their significant other's gone, and with the fear of impending war. Ethan curled next to her in the large bed, tugged in between her and his mother. Before he fell asleep that night, he held out his small hand and offered her amulet she had left on his neck almost a fortnight before.

It was nearly the end of the fortnight before the men returned, and Serenity could tell by the look on Endymion's face that it was not good news.

Do you like it? I hope it was worth the wait and that you review and tell me what you like, want to see, and didn't like. Remember I love reviews so fork them over.

Love,

Danielle.


	7. Bound By Honor

**Chapter Seven**

**Bound By Honor**

Serenity sucked in a deep breath and shifted Ethan's weight on her lap. Pulling him closer in her arms she repeated her instructions, "Breath in, Breath out. With each breath in bring the moonlight closer to you."

Ethan grunted and she could sense his frustration, "Why? We've been doing the same thing for two days."

She smiled sweetly, understanding his rush to find out more about his gift, but his power was coming late and the basics were very important," Because you have yet to master this. Once you learn the basics of the moon, I'll teach you more," Kissing his forehead she whispered in the darkness, "You must start out small and grow too big."

Ethan gave a hefty sigh but none the less did as she asked, closing their eyes she allowed him to reach for the moonlight and master the art. Like all things this would take time, and she had no doubt that soon he would be among the ranks of the _Lunar Warriors_ that had protected her tribe for generation. Expect this boy would be protecting a kingdom.

Soothed by his steady breathing she allowed herself to drift into her own memories. It had been nearly a fortnight since she had begun to recover from the illness, and while her body ached she felt the moon's demands of strength and worries of a danger. So she had pressed through and smiled every time someone asked about her, but in the dawn when she readied for bed she could not keep the exhaustion from sinking into her body. Endymion and the generals had returned three days ago, she could still see clearly the pain and ridge lines that were craved in to their faces. Jadeite had sustained another injury to his shoulder, and was presently out of commission when it came to battle exercises.

Malachite and Nephrite readied the troops, together with their wives and army was coming up to speed at an impressive pace. All four were working at a grueling pace to be ready for war, something that Endymion was sure to come. In the wake of his arrival he had been quite and withdrawn, almost afraid of himself again and of what he could do. In the debriefing to his parents he had said that they had found nearly hundred men tied to pikes and drained of blood upon their arrival. What they hadn't expected was for those dead to become undead, and the small battle that had raged had been bloody and terrifying.

The palace now housed almost four hundred refugees, most of whom were women and children, the men had all been brave enough to enlist in the army, and to take up arms with their comrades. Now they spend much of their time under the grueling pace of the generals and women warriors.

One of the large doors abruptly slammed in the throne room, startling Serenity out of her thoughts, and causing the moonlight to jump in the alarm it sensed from Ethan. With out the light the two of them were hidden behind one of the large marble pillars on the west wall. Signing for him to be quite, Serenity watched the figures cross the floor and into the moonlight. It was Endymion and the generals, some how she had thought so. Ethan shot her a questioning look as to why they were spying, and truthfully she wasn't sure. She just knew something was wrong, that Endymion had been holding back. At least this way she could watch him unhindered.

Even from a distance she could see the haggard look the last few nights had played on him, he was thin and paler than before, almost as if he hadn't been eating. She frowned, realizing for the first time that she had not seen him drink for a while. She knew for certain something was defiantly wrong.

"Reports?" Endymion asked, facing the generals. Taking in their haggard appearance he turned away and walked towards his father's throne. He had never sat in the chair before him, some how doing so and always seemed like pushing his father into an early grave, and now was no different.

Sighing, Malachite rubbed his eyes, "We've received word that Sieya's army is about four days away if they march fast with out stopping. Even with the sun as a hindrance his forces are moving at a surprising pace, and given the reports of the size I'm not to sure we can hold our ground if our allies do not come."

Endymion grunted, he knew they couldn't hold the kingdom with out help. The past years had been hard on the land, crops were bad, famines was every where and with the vampire scourge growing families were dying and orphans were left on their own. But he didn't need to hear that, he needed to hear that somehow they could win.

"Our allies?" he inquired, silently hopeful that they treaties his father had with neighboring clans would hold up in times of war.

"We've heard from both Mina and Lita's people, however both clans our three days out, and by the time they reach us, the forces will be beaten down and hardly able to with stand a full siege. Ami's clan we have not heard from, and we're not even sure if your messengers reached the _Ladies of Wind and Sea_.."

Zocite broke in, "With out them, I'm not sure we could hold the coast from a flanking attack, most likely we would be surrounded on all sides and with no way out it would only be a matter of days before they broke through our defenses. The truth my Prince is that we're going to need all of our allies and then some to make it through," Shaking his head he acknowledged, "And I just don't see that happening."

Endymion nodded, again he knew this. "The myth's you've been exploring Zocite is their any help there?" God, he prayed that their was.

Sadly Zocite shook his head and answered softly, "No."

"Rest my friends," Endymion responded, "It seems that we're going to need it."

Serenity watched as the four men left and it was nearly another twenty minutes until Endymion followed behind them, it was funny but she was almost certain that he knew she was in the shadows.

"What's going to happen?" Ethan asked, his voice shook in fear. That she understood, because she was just as terrified.

"We're going to call for allies, my love," she answered, but the really question was if they heard would they be able to come in time.

Walking in to the light, she wrapped the moonbeams around her. Cupping a bit in her hand she closed her eyes and blew her worries and thoughts in to the single moon strand. Like any messenger the light would know whom to seek out, a woman as wise as time and perhaps just as old. The moonlight fled from the room, and across the landscape to do the biddings of its friend and hopefully to bring the help that would be sorely needed.

Serenity returned Ethan to his parents a while later, and as she crossed the green to her small cottage she was not really surprised to find Endymion brooding by the window. In the past few days the cottage had become littered with maps and books, manuals of war and weapons. For the first time it seemed that he was not hunched over the giant stack of scriptrs searching for a way to allow his people to survive.

Right now he was searching for himself.

"Not hungry?" she asked, noting the goblet in his hands, it hadn't moved since she walked in the door. Usually he was quick to drain the liquid or hide it from her gaze; he was embaressed about his carnal need, about the darkness that demanded satisfaction.

Endymion set the glass down but did not turn around, "I knew you were there." Serenity spun around, "In the hall when I was speaking to the generals. If you had a question you should have just asked me."

Serenity realized for the first time that he was angry with her, a new experience and she was not all that certain how to handle him.

"You haven't wished to speak to me since you have returned," she answered softly, taking a place on the bed that occupied in the middle of the room. "Not once have you sought my company, asked after me, or touched me since you came back to us." She couldn't deny that she was hurt and found no reason to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Endymion did not answer.

She pressed, "Why?"

"You know why!" he snarled at her, rounding to face her. His fangs had lengthened and the black had taken over his eyes. Even for himself he was deathly pale, having forgone his dinner the past few days. He was angry with himself, with the events of the recent days, and even more furious with the nagging feeling that he had to hide what he felt for the woman in front of him. He was going to lose her. He was sure of it, in death or in life. They could have nothing together, and eventually his savage nature that held the monster inside him would take over.

Seeing those people on the pikes and what had happened to them had reminded him of his own nature. And all he could feel was disgust at him self for damaging her purity.

"Enlighten me," Serenity demanded, waving her hand in a lofty manner. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care for you…about you," He answered, taking in the hurt on her face. Was it a horrible fault to find comfort in her arms? Moving to her he knelt in front of her, "I don't want to hurt you," he confessed.

Serenity smiled, and cupped his face in her hands. Dispite the change in his features she wasn't afraid, "You will never hurt me, I have complete faith you."

"Why?" Endymion asked, astounded.

"I love you, that's all the reason I need."

Endymion leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, careful to keep his fangs from cutting her soft lips. In moments their passion ignited, burning deeply in both of them so that it seared their souls. Serenity shook with climatic passion as Endymion made love to her in a fever, and then sighed as he kissed her slowly a second time. Their love making that morning was fast and harsh, then slow and soft. In each of their moments coupled together she whisphered her love and that seemed to drive a burning need into her lover.

- - - - - - - -

Rei smiled softly at the excitement that lit in Ethan's eyes. He had taken the annoucment of her pregnancy well, and seemed pleased that he might have a younger brother or sister. Secretly she was relieved he was not jealous or hurt by the soon to be arrival of a new baby. Ethan pressed his face to her stomach, offering a hug to both her and the baby.

The large group was gathered for a meal, a sinful respite from the stress of the recent days. Across the room, Rei noticed the fixed sadness in Mina's eyes, and a sharp pain traveled through her, she had not wished to hurt her friend. Yet, in her usually fashion Mina offered a valiant smile, and nodded towards Jadeite who was grinning like an idiot over his happiness. Rei smiled back thankful for the understanding.

- - - - -

Mina paced the walls of the armaments, settling in to her post to watch the training. Lita was sleeping and Nephrite was dealing with the weapons master. That left her to watch the progress of the troops in the light of day. It was early morning and the training would end soon, as the battle to come was going to be set with in the eerie silence of night the troops had to become accoustomed to it.

It was unfair of her to be hurt and slightly angry at Rei's announcement. She had wanted…did want a child so badly and it hurt that Rei was able to conceive so easily while she had such a hard time in the matter. Yet in her heart that good things came to those who wait and she hoped and felt that perhaps her luck in the matter would soon change.

"Mina?" Malachite called as he came up the stairs to her, "Are you alright?"

"Of course."

He smiled sadly, coming up behind her to take her in his arms, "Lair…you're upset." Mina leaned back against him, loving the way he could make her feel. Like the others, they had had little time together since his return. She missed him during that time, in her heart, and in her bed. "Tell me."

"Rei's…."

"Pregnancy?" he finished for her, "It reminded you how much you want a child."

She nodded against his chest, a slight smile coming to her beautiful face…he could always read her so well. "It just has me wondering again…if I can conceive."

Malachite turned his wife in his arms, tilting her chin up so that he would look at her. Concern marred his features, "Why would you think that you cannot?"

Mina lowered her eyes, "It just that Rei as a slight advantage over me."

"What might that be?"

She didn't like his amused tone…she wasn't talking about sex, "She doesn't get thrown around, and she hasn't had the battle wounds I've had. Her body is in a better condition to care for a baby." She answered in a serious tone.

"Rei's a priestess of the flame; her body is constantly under pressure to contain the wild element. The two of you are not so different in that respect," he rubbed the side of her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "We will have a baby, my love. It just might take us a bit longer, but it will be worth it to see you grow with my child. For us to have that future." He tugged her closer.

He understood her hurt at the announcement, for he too had felt the twinge of sadness. A child would make their union complete and bring happiness to them in a new way. It was ironic that until he had met her, the thought of children had never entered his mind. Now he could see no greater happiness that raising a few with her. He only hoped that her concern was not valid.

- - - - - - -

Lita yawned loudly and stumbled into the cooking area. Usually this time a day it was busting with people running around preparing for the meals of the day. Yet, with the coming war many had taken to the night and left the day for sleeping, after all that's when the danger was going to come. In the corner of the area an older woman stirred a large black pot, upon spotting her however discreetly made an exit.

In retrospect it was not the first time that a servant had avoided her company. It was true that she had a temper, but she would never take it out on one of them…mostly it seemed to be reserved for her husband. In fact, he seemed to be the only person whom she became cross with anymore. Shrugging she figured that having seen her hard temper the servants merely didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Lifting the lid of the heavy pot she sighed in contentment at the heavenly smell that rose from stew. Taking some for herself she sat back down at the heavy wooden table and began to eat. The past few weeks had been hard, and mostly she was tired all the time. But today seemed different, probably because she had gotten the chance to take a long nap in the middle of the day…something that didn't usually happen. Closing her eyes she recounted all that she had to do today…later there was a meeting with the other women. Though she really was looking forward to that, having grown close to the three other women in her stay and with Serenity.

"Can I join you?" Lita opened her eyes, knowing who would be standing there. It was a voice she knew as well as her own…while man behind it was still much of a mystery. She nodded.

Nephrite took a seat across from her and offered a hesitant smile. He really wasn't sure why he had asked to sit with her; they could barely be in each other's company without a fight starting. Hell, they had separate bedrooms because of it. A marriage in name only and he was grossly unhappy with the entire arrangement.

He cleared his thoart, "How are you?" he asked.

Lita shot him a questioning look from across the table, "Fine, just a little tired."

"Why?"

"All the stress…I'm not sleeping well," she answered, woundering why she told him something like that. They never talked about anything personal…of course they had never really talked before either.

"I could help you with that," Nephrite blurted out. He blushed deeply, horrified at his own comment and desperately hoping that it wouldn't begin a fight. "That was out of line, my apologies." Inwardly he groaned. He was making a mess of this. Truthfully, if she gave him half a chance he would love to have her in his bed and on top of him in an instant. Some how he had always figured her to be a…on top…sort of girl…and he'd love to find out.

Lita surprised both of them by laughing, the sound echoed through the small kitchen. "I don't know why your sorry. Aren't married couples supposed to talk like that to one another. I mean look at Mina and Malachite," she pointed out reasonably.

He grinned, "We aren't them."

"A shame huh? They're so happy." She responed ruefully.

Nephrite reached across the table and slipped in hand around her fingers, "Maybe we could be?" it was a thought that had been on his mind for so long. That maybe they would work past everything and fine peace and love with one another.

Lita stared at him in shock.

He cleared his thoart again…nervous habit, "We could give it a try after all. Stop fighting, and form a friendship that could lead to a happy marriage. Hell neither of us are fine with the way things are and it's certainly not helping the present situation."

"A friendship?"

"Yeah, the kind people talk about. With mutual trust, respect, honor." Nephrite blinked, wondering why she looked so upset. Wasn't a friendship all that she wanted after all? He wanted so much more, but some many things stood in their way…old loves, anger, and the past.

She was silent for a moment before nodding, "A friendship would be nice," she answered. The pain welled up in her chest, she didn't want a friendship for a marriage she almost had one of those prior. To the outside world her romance to Andrew had been a passionate string through time. But the truth was it was nothing more that a comfortable friendship with comfortable friends who had decided to marry. She wanted more, a love that burned in her soul. She wanted their lives together to be more than a friend. But wasn't it a good start? After all his smile was something she could get used to.

- - - - -

Endymion stood on the high balcony of the throne room, staring out over the battlefield. If he ever died he would have to remember to thank his ancestors for having enough forethought to allow the room to over look the landscape. Behind him his parents sat, commanding attention and guarded by a heavy armed assembly. Rei had left Ethan with them while she set up a healing station with Ami. Lita and Mina commanded the rear guard from the armaments. Jadeite took control of archers, refusing to be kept out to the fray. Lastly both Nephrite and Malachite were at the front, they would stand behind him in the coming battle.

Beside him he turned to Serenity, kissed her softly and whispered in her delicate ear. Turning he walked out with Lady Venus, and Lord Jupiter. Together the three of them would control the bulk of the forces, and he was ungodly grateful that they had managed to arrive in time. Walking out he left the small group in the room, and an angry lover staring at his back.

Serenity glared at his receding form, and covered the urge to mock his request. More like demand. "Protect them." Was all he had asked. A request that should have warmed her heart but she knew he only meant to keep her from the battle to keep her from being hurt. He was keeping her at a distance again, as if she was a fragile figure that would break at any moment.

She turned her head sharply into the distance, hearing in the quite dim the sounds of war drums, and knowing the feeling of impending doom. She would deal with Endymion later…now she would deal with the monsters that stalked the night.

And what did ya'll think? Tell me…Tell me. Thanks again to all my reviewers.

Love,

Danielle.


	8. Brightest Night and Darkest Day

**Chapter Eight**

**Brightest Night or Darkest Day**

Serenity shaded her eyes with her hand, turning from the man in front of her she watched the sun filled horizon. The thick black domes that harbored the vampires were clear in the light of day, an obstruction of the landscape and a fear of those with in the walls of the castle. The thick domes were something that had blinded sided those in command; no one had realized how powerful the magic was that the vampires had. The best that could be figured was that the mages took the shadows that hid in the daylight and used them to their advantage. Hiding their forces, and holding an impenetrable wall.

Much in the way she took the light from the night and used it to benefit her.

Despite the power of magic that the vampires were carrying with them, those who commanded the darkness were too drained at night to be of any use to the forces at night, a grateful respite from absolute power.

Licking her lips she crouched back down in the shade and finished the bandages on one young boy. Far too young to be in this battle, but then in times like this the young were called to duty and elders were left to watch them die. Hopefully the sandy haired boy in front of her would not be one of those throw up on the burn pile on the outside the thick white stone walls. Even with out the wind that had whipped through the castle grounds the last three days the smoke and smell of burning flesh was highly present around them.

The burnt the bodies of their dead, a decree by Endymion. To prevent them begin turned in to monsters and allied with their enemies. She had seen his face the first night he had issued the proclamation, and the pain on his face was etched into her memory. He blamed himself for the predicament of his people and he lumped himself in with the monsters that were out there steadily breaking in the walls and killing their forces with hatred.

Smiling to the sandy haired young man she moved down the line of injured and finished up her patch work and started towards the small group of refugees that were out in the yard. Usually about this time everyday most of those inside the castle were sleeping or preparing for the battle to come that night, but these brave women and elders had breached the castle walls and had come to her aid to help with the injured. They smiled to the injured and offered comfort to those who died in the fits of pain and agonizing sickness.

Across the yard she watched as Ethan and a small group of boys wear themselves out in play. Behind them toddled a small two year old girl with bright green hair and equally as green eyes. Even at such a young age it was obvious that she would be a beauty, but at the present she to occupied with Ethan to care. Ethan picked her up and swung her wide in the air, grinning at her giggles and demands for more.

"He is so good with her," Serenity turned and found the child's mother next to her. Heloise was now almost nine months pregnant with her second child, but that had not stopped the Earth priestess from helping. Serenity suddenly frowned as she noticed the older woman's waning complexion and shaky stance.

"He is," Serenity confirmed, "Are you alright?"

Heloise shook her head, and tears fell from her large green eyes, "My husband died in last night's battle. I just don't know how I will raise my two children with out him. How I will learn to survive this birthing. I feel weak Serenity, as though I was dieing inside and my body was fading along with it."

Serenity turned sharply, "Is it time?"

Biting her lip Heloise answered, "I'm not sure, my first birthing was not like this…I'm scared."

Wrapping an arm around the woman she called Ethan forward and told him to take Mara in to the throne room and play with her there. Her mother was not feeling well. Ethan looked concerned but went collect the girl before tugging her off to the castle. Mara went willingly and offered many kisses along the way.

Moving Heloise inside Serenity tried not to show her concern but something was defiantly wrong.

- - - -

"She's a good woman my son, I'm glad that you found her." Endymion turned from the covered window he had been peaking out of to the older woman standing behind him. He didn't need to ask what his mother was referring too. Since the siege had begun three days ago, Serenity had not stopped working. She cooked, cleaned, bandaged, washed, and took charge of every situation. The people went to her, asked question, and leaned in times of loss and distress. And not once through all of it had she offered a complaint or shrunk from her duties.

He was proud of her.

He was in love with her.

He only nodded to his mother, but he should have known she would not let go of the subject so easily.

"I can see the conflict inside of you Endy. You think that you can hide from me, that these old eyes are not as clear as they used to be. You want her so badly, and yet your afraid of yourself…that you will hurt her." She moved closer, and placed a wrinkled hand on his, "You think that with out a cure there will be no life for the two of you, that she could do better to find another man. And yet with all that said you cannot bear to be the one to let her go. Instead you will push her hard enough that she will leave on her own. And then what my son…you will have nothing." His mother looked in to his eyes, and he knew that she was right in what she said. That he was pushing her away, but he couldn't seem to stop…he was afraid…of himself…his monster…his past…and of her.

She didn't wait for an answer but continued on, "Leave it be, and let her make the decision unhindered, I believe she will surprise us all." She left him there in the war room, all alone with his thoughts and with mounds of paper work.

He soaked up her words and turned back to what he was doing. The supplies were running out fast with so many people inside the walls. The walls were crumbling under the onslaught and he was quickly running out of ideas and allies.

- - - - - - - -

"I know how to command troops!" Lita bellowed in the large bedroom. For the first time her anger was not directed at Nephrite…instead at her father.

He snorted, "My way is better."

Lita shot him a glare and thought how ironic as he taught her to command the troops, "Really? Is that why your injured and in bed, while I'm doing just fine?" she smirked.

Her father purpled in rage, and began to sputter but in the end sent her a sulking gaze. The both knew what the problem was…she was not her brother. While she had been the first born, her father had doted on her baby brother and to him went all the praise and high rank.

Lita refused to back down, "You put me in command of your troops when you fell in battle. I will do what I see is necessary and I will keep them alive. Now father I have a meeting to attend." She turned around.

"Lita! Come back here."

Of course she didn't she was far to stubborn and thankful when Queen Pelee entered the room behind her to sooth her fathers nerves and tend to him. Her emotions were out of control as she stalked down the corridors to the war room. Throwing open the large doors she headed straight for Nephrite and plopped down in his lap. She noted his supreme surprise but she really didn't care as she tucked her head under his chin and took the comfort that she needed. He didn't ask what had brought his on, but held her and rubbed her back slowly. The other generals and Prince had a rather startled expression, but Ami laughed out right and even Rei cracked a smiled.

These moments were what was holding them together…just barely…but at least they were together.

"Where are Serenity and Mina?" Malachite asked, he hadn't seen his wife all day.

"A birthing, I believe," Zocite said thoughtfully, "The woman requested them. An Earth priestess I believe."

"Green hair?" Endymion questioned.

Zocite nodded.

- - - - - - -

Serenity held a screamed green eyes girl in her arms, and watched with a solemn expression as Mina closed Heloise's eyes. She had died during the last minutes of child birth, whispering in a fading voice, "Tell them I love them so." Across the bed she met Mina's eyes and watched as the tears began to fall. To soon however, the small baby's voice broke through the pain and they started to clean her.

"Let me hold her," Mina said, scooping the little girl out of Serenity's arms. Wrapping her in a clean white blanket, Mina pulled the child to her breast and began to hum. The soft song lulled the child to sleep. Watching the large green eyes close, Mina could barely keep the tears from her own. Two children were now with out a family and the little one would not make it with out the proper care. Children born amidst the battles of mortals rarely did. The pressure and the lack of care left them for dead.

"What should we name her?" Mina gulped out.

"Heloise? After her mother would be nice," Serenity answered, before calling a guard and walking with Mina down the hallway. They still had Mara to tell and to care for. The walk seemed so very long for the both of them, and thoughts of the pending war and heartache raged in both of their minds. Together they entered the war room, and gazed at those surrounding the table.

"Serenity?" Endymion question, getting up to hold her in his arms. He hated seeing such pain.

"The mother…the mother didn't live through the birthing." She stopped, to take a deep breath before continuing, "the baby has an older sibling that was with Ethan, and I came to find her." She leaned into him, taking in his strength.

"Well Ethan's right here," Rei called, looking down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

Malachite laughed, "Then this must been who you are looking for." Mara was on his lap, and non to gently tugging on his hair. Offering a smile she practically crawled all over him. Looking across the table at this wife, he opened his heart allowing for her to feel his love before saying, "It seems my love, that our wish for a child has been granted," he grunted as Mara nearly fell off his lap, "Though it seems we are getting two in this bargain."

Mina smiled back, and crossed the room. Offering both to have a peak at the small baby…and all could see the joy they shared at having a family.

In years to come Mina would say that it was a bit abruptly…but she would never change it for the world.

A short chapter I know…but I thought that it was important for the set up of relationships and character plot. In the next chapter you will be getting the war. Though it might take me a week or two to get that up. Actually I had considered putting it in this chapter. But it just didn't see appropriate so its in the next, and I hope you all like how the stories progressing.

Love,

Danielle.


	9. A Warring Return

**Chapter Nine**

**A Warring Return**

Endymion studied his lover, taking in her appearance as she managed to handle three children with remarkable patience and love. Like Rei, Mina had felt it best to leave her two children with Serenity as the war raged out side. The sun was setting and so the forces of either side would be gathering to continue the blood shed. In the fourth day of war, they were barely holding their ground, the walls were becoming unstable, and their forces were dieing at a remarkable rate.

Yet, looking at her that didn't seem to matter. Deep in his gut he discovered a warm feeling watching her with children, and wondered what it would be like to see her with his child. It would be impossible he knew…but the thought was nice. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention before repeating his order that he had left her with the past few days.

Protect his parent…and the small family gathered in the large throne room. Like all the other times she shot him a hurt and annoyed look, but none the less nodded. Taking one last look at her he walked out, hardening his features and preparing for the battle ahead. Tonight would be the finial battle; tonight they either lived or died.

"That boy is stubborn," Queen Pelee commented, "But then he always was. I claim that it comes from his father's side of the family…still I'm known to be far too stubborn and prideful on occasion," she smiled at Serenity.

"I can help, I just don't understand why he won't let me," she grunted rocking Heloise as she began to fuss.

"He loves you," Pelee watched the young woman's eyes light up; "he doesn't want to see you hurt. He's protecting you," taking Serenity's hand she led her out to the throne room, beckoning the children to follow. "I have something for you, it was mine when I was younger…when I had the same fighting spirit that you have now."

"You still have that spirit, but now you must look at things from all views, not just your own." Serenity replied, helping Mara up as she fell.

"Spoken like a queen. A position I hope you will want to fill one day," Queen Pelee decalred upon entering her bedroom. She smiled at her husband who was in bed, holding up on the last of his strength. She was so proud of him…and even after all these years she loved him more than her own life.

Erebus smiled at the group that had just invaded his bedroom, holding out his arms he said, "Let me hold the little one, give yourself a rest my girl." Serenity gently put Heloise in to his waiting arms and then dropped both Mara and Ethan upon the bed with the king. She could see his joy at having the children so close to him, and the delight was magnified when they scooted closer and begged for a story.

"Here we are," Pelee came out carrying a rather large and what looked like heavy box, Serenity rushed forth to help with the weight, "Thank you my dear," tugging off the top of the box she tossed it aside on and pulled out several pieces of clothing. The clothing was mostly silver with dashes of sapphire blue as part of the decorations. Holding up the armored chest piece Serenity could clearly see the emblem of the kingdom in the center, strikingly blue amongst the rest of the top.

"Go and try it on," Pelee urged, pushing her behind the dressing screen. Serenity fumbled with the clasps, but with a little work she managed to fit in to the armor. It was apparent that Queen Pelee was a bit thinner than she was when the warrior's armor was fitted to her. A bit snug across her breasts and hips Serenity wiggled about, finding with some surprise that as sturdy as the armor was, it was also incredibly light weight. Stepping out from behind the screen she warmed at the approval on the Queen's face.

The king chuckled, "Now go keep that son of mine out of trouble, and the guards will take care of us and the children."

Serenity nodded, and walked out of the large bedroom to the throne room, her boots soundly clicking on the marble floor. There she could watch the entire battle; there she would wait to help.

- - - - - - -

"Hold the line! Watch the right flank!" Endymion snarled in the frenzy of the night, "Get those wounded out of here." Under his direction the men scrambled to do his bidding, most likely out of fear of him as well as the enemy. The smell of the moon, and blood surrounded him; sweat poured from every man on the battle field and with each hour the darkness in side of him clawed to be released. An hour ago he had been able to keep the monster from showing, but now it was impossible to hide the blackness that had taken over his eyes and the fangs that were all to clear when he opened his mouth. Twisting the blood streaked sword in his hand he moved forward guarding Malachite's back as the enemy broke through the first barrier. Like his father, Endymion led his men from the front…risking his own life as well as theirs.

Seiya was sending fledglings in on the first rounds, just as he had the days before. Still Endymion was beyond astounded that the man…vampire had soldiers to spare, though it seemed that his supply was never ending.

The first round of vampires was taken down easy.

Now the hard work was about to begin. Widening his stance he fought of the two vampires that were cocky enough to come at him. Better than the first batch, but still nothing compared to his skills, he cut through them with ease before turning back to the castle. Dragging Malachite along with him, it was more that obviously that under the continued onslaught they were not going to make it. Slaughtering their way back to safely he was determined to get a better look at the present situation, hopefully there would be a way out of hell after all.

- - - - - - - -

"NO!" Mina screamed, her voice stuck in her throat as she pushed the enemy out of her way, barely sparing it as second glace as though it was no threat at all. She was wrong. The vampire lurched at her, leaving bloody streaks across her arm as he pulled her around to face him. In the bright gleam of the moonlight she could see his fangs lengthen, and desperately tried to quench the nausea that rolled in her stomach. Struggling to break free he strengthened his hold on her, twisting her arm until she cried out in pain.

One pale finger ran over her cheek as if he had all the time in the world to play lover to her. As if they weren't standing in the middle of a bloody battle field as the forces of either side killed each other at their very feet. He wasn't in a hurry, and that alone was enough to terrify her. Struggling to breath she forced down the panic that well up inside her and tossed him a saucy look before slamming her fist into his jaw. It didn't dislodge him like she hoped it would…in fact if it was possible he looked even more excited to claim her. With her free hand she clawed her fingernails down his face, that made him let go…raising her other arm she moved to thrust her sword through his chest. But he was quicker that she had imagined as he grabbed her arm and twisted…she could hear the bone break with a sickening snap.

She screamed in pain, and even to her ears the sound seemed to resonate through out the loud battle field. The vampire grinned at her, the face of an angel plastered on a devil's soul. She was certain that was the last face she would see before she died.

- - - - -

Lita turned sharply as the messenger ran to her and all but thrust the note in to her hands.

_We await your orders_

_W&S_

She could have gladly started sobbing at that very moment in time as her eyes scanned the paper in her stained hand. It looked like the _Ladies of the Wind and Sea _ had gotten the message, but were just a bit late in responding. Though as her mother would have said it was better late than never. Barking orders at the messenger she thrust the now crumpled paper against Nephrite's chest, grinning like an idiot at the slightest bit of hope. He grinned back between barking orders of his own and stepping forward to deal the left flank. Even with their new allies at their back, circling around the wall, it was still going to be a long battle. One they still weren't sure they would survive. Still, Lita thought ruefully…they made a good team.

- - - - - - - -

Malachite tore his way through the massive amount of people, both friend and foe to come straight in front of his worst nightmare. A large angel faced vampire leering over his wife, with all intent and purposes of eating her alive. With a surge of adrenaline he cut forth, knocking anyone out of his way in a wild abandonment. Behind him he could hear Endymion calling his name, but the sound was almost completely drowned out but the fury that pounded through him. Raising his weapon he cut the vampire down, as the monsters head leaned forth to sip from his wife's neck.

Snarling, "Get the HELL away from my wife," before grunting in pleasure as the vampire became dust beneath his feet. He moved towards Mina, noting that her lower arm was dangling at an odd angle. Reaching, he frowned as she moved away from him, turning her back as she scrambled further in the mist of the chaos.

"MINA!" he called, wanting her attention before she got hurt even more. She was beaten down and with out a weapon, she was going to get herself killed.

The sound of metal scrapping against each other drew his attention, as he narrowly avoided another undead taking an attack at him. Luckily, Endymion was watching his back just has he had watched his prince's for years.

Turning back around he searched for Mina in the crowd, feeling a cold hand sink low in his chest as she saw her pulling on a dead body.

Her mother.

"Please..pl..please…"Mina sobbed into her mother's gown, cradling her bad arm against her chest as she tried to pulled her mother's body closer to her. She was unaware to the fighting, of the noise, of the danger that surrounded her. She simply wanted a good bye, a few words of love from her mother that she could hold close to her for the next to eternity, but it seemed that the gods were going to deny her even that right. The woman in her arms was dead, her body growing cold under the moon and black night sky. With tears in her eyes she looked up, finding Malachite and Endymion striding towards her with a single minded determination.

Malachite didn't say a word, merely pulled his wife into his arms, over his shoulder and made his way through the forces that surrounded them. Endymion followed behind them, guarding his back with complete understanding of a man in love. Watching his friend take her to the infirmary where Ami was waiting; he knew the type of grief that was going through Malachite's soul. He would feel the same way if he had almost watched Serenity die.

Endymion snarled orders left and right, trying hard to keep his men alive and the walls up, but it was all in vain. The sound of horrified dismay rumbled through out the men, as the north wall tumbled in a vast stony heap, leaving nothing up lines of vampires waiting outside the mortar gates. As the stilled silence rained through the darkness, neither army moved, almost as if they feared to break the tension that was strung so highly between stars and night. His generals, one loan woman warrior, and the fire priestesses flanked his side. Together, with a few scared men they faced an army of a thousand.

It could not get worse.

He was wrong.

It started to rain.

- - - - - - - - -

Serenity watched the thick rain droplets hit the earth below her, standing out on the balcony she willed for a sign that all was not lost. Below her she could hear men die, the sounds of weapons clashing, and for a brief moment she closed her eyes and prayed to the moon goddess.

Opening her eyes, she watched in disbelief as the sign that she had craved erupted from the earth to the night sky. A beam of moonlight from out behind the vampire forces, moonlight harnessed as only her people knew how to do. The message she had sent was answered, her family had gotten it in time and had come. Thankful, she sprinted from the hall…the goddess might have sent the sign, but it would be up to her to do the rest.

She slid past the guards and on to the sopping wet earth as she ran past them and in to the battle. The small dagger gleamed on her hip, and she called upon the moonlight to protect as she moved through the numbers of the undead. Breath in and out, she pulled the light towards her using it as a shield as she moved quickly towards the fallen wall. She had to be closer to her clan for her plan to work, a tunnel of light, anchored on both ends would allow the allied forces to move through the vampires with out hindrance and aid the dwindling numbers on this side. Though she hoped there was more than her clan on the other side, she wasn't sure.

Skidding to a stop she found herself amongst a hungry and large group of vampires, but she didn't have time to think about them. Closing her eyes, she expanded her shield, pushing all who feared the light out of her way. Holding her hands out to the North she allowed the light to pulse with her every breath, expanding in both width and intensity. The power consumed her, holding both her soul and heart in its grasp, focusing on where the light had been in the darkness she kept the large shield up and forced more of the moon's grace out from her finger tips traveling in a bright line through the enemy and connecting with one of her clan. To hold the shield with her it had to be one of the _Lunar Soldiers_, no other could contain and release the amount of she was pushing forth. She felt an immense tug of satisfaction as the men started pouring in through the stream of light, banishing all that moved in the shadows back in to the night.

Endymion frowned at the woman in front of him, quite certain that he had told her to protect his parents, though in all honestly he was glad she had disobeyed him, otherwise they would all be dead. Confidant that she was safe with in her shield he led his men, pushing the enemy back and out of the castle walls.

He was so focused on what was in front of him, that he forgot about his back. Gasping in pain, he flinched, feeling steel wedge it's away through his body from behind and in to ribs. He turned sharply, pulling the sword from his body in a swift motion, and ran it through the offending enemy. The smell of blood claimed him, the darkness inside him rolled forth, determined to be released. And for once there was nothing to stop its accession. He growled, pulling the vampire closer to his own body, pushing harder on the sword now buried in the other man's body he licked his lips and sank his teeth in to the enemy. A groan rose from the depths of his body, as he drained the vampire of all his blood, leaving a dead corpse to fall to the ground. The wounded in his chest healed quickly, driven to health by the renewal of blood.

Across the battle field he found Serenity's eyes, and all he could see in them was horrified repulsion.

He was a monster after all.

- - - - - -

They had been victorious, and the celebration had started at dawn's break and was still going in the night that surrounded them. For the first time in a while, no one feared the night, instead it echoed laughter, music and dance. Couples who had been separated found each other amongst the masses, and shared kisses with in the shadows of the castle.

But her lover was no where to be found. When day light had come he had escaped, leaving it to his parents to give thanks to those who had come to their aid, and for those brave enough to fight the soulless. She had not been able to find him in their cottage, and even in the night he eluded her. Something was wrong, she'd be a fool not to see it. Avoiding the celebration she moved slightly through the hallows of the night to their home, hoping above all odds that he would be their waiting for her. She wanted nothing more at that moment to be wrapped in his arms, but a sinking feeling clawed at her soul telling her that it would be next to impossible to get what she wanted.

Serenity found him just where she hoped he would be, though the picture in her didn't have him surrounded by half a dozen empty liquor bottles, and nursing another one in his hand. With his head in his left hand, and staring at the floor, his ebony locks were mused over his forehead, making him looked like a lost child. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice her when she approached him, and knelt before him on the floor.

"Endymion?" she questioned, reaching out to brush his hair from his eyes. He jerked back before she got the chance. Serenity sucked in a deep breath, surprised to find herself face to face with an angry, hurt, vampire.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, sliding the chair backwards and coming unsteadily to his feet.

"Why?" she pressed forward, following him as he stalked the bedroom.

He turned so abruptly, she was certain that he was going to end up on his back side for a moment, "Because I'm a monster!"

"Who said that?" she asked softly.

"No one needs to say it, I know what I am. I know that I'm a foul bastard that stalks the night, and preys on the weak. I saw the truth in your eyes across the battle field. I saw the monster I was with out you ever having to say a word!" he snarled, stalking her down, until she was pressed against the back wall.

She closed her eyes against his angry accusing ones. Goddess help her he had misunderstood. "That's not true, I don't think you're a monster. How could I love you if that was true?"

He placed his hands on either side of the wall, effectively trapping her in his anger, "Because you're a fool! A child with silly notions of love and goodness, you seem to lack the understanding that you should run from me. That you should have never let me touch you, that I'm a monster that hunts…just as I've hunted you!" the last bit was said in a soft tone but with no less feeling.

She reached up to touch his face, but he caught her hand, and slammed it harshly into the wall. She cried out in surprise and in pain. A hurt look crossed her face, and tears welled up in her eyes. He had never hurt her before, he was always so careful to keep her safe.

Endymion's own eyes soften for a brief moment, hating himself for causing her any bit of pain. But it was for a the greater good. The wrong thing for all the right reasons. Just a bit of pain to get her to realize what he was…to get her to leave him. Before he caused her more pain, and anguish that a bastard like him wasn't worth. He had been a poor excuse for a mortal man…and in death the fire some pits of hell were closing in around him. This would be the only right thing he had ever done…giving her a real life, not one trapped in the lifeless darkness.

"Endymion," she whispered, tears streaming from her silver eyes, "I love you, please don't do this to us." Her eyes were pleading with him, offering every salvation a monster like him didn't deserve.

"There is no us! I have no use for you anymore, no use for a barely passable whore to warm my bed. That's all you were to me. A whore! And I'm tired of letting you play the part," he said harshly.

Her free hand snaked out and soundly smacked him across the cheek. _That's my girl_. He thought to himself, but kept the scowl firmly in place.

"I'm no one's whore!" she breathed out, trying to contain the pain inside her, "And you can't say that's all there was between us, sexual fondling…there was more…I felt it…and I know you did."

"That's all there was between us," he told her with absolute calm, "And for a gypsy you were rather pathetic at it. I thought your kind was trained from an early age to please me," he gave her a scornful look.

Serenity sucked in her breath harshly, hating him for hurting her this way.

"Tell me you don't love me," she asked, pulling her hand from his grip and giving him a bayful look.

"I don't love you," he lied.

She nodded, and Endymion could have sworn that he could hear her heart breaking in her chest.

"Then walk away from me," she said tonelessly.

"What?"

"Walk away from me if you don't love me," she repeated.

He did just that, and with out so much as a backward glance. As he crossed the threshold of their cottage she sank to the floor, determine to hold in the sobs until he was out of hearing distance. She lasted all of four seconds until he was out of sight, letting the emotion flow out of her, and nursing her broken heart.

- - - - - - -

Forgiveness had given her blood line life. Forgiveness would heal her heart, but not until he learned to love himself. She entered his bedchamber, soundlessly pacing on the wooden floor and settling her body upon the soft bed. She reached her fingers and brushed the soft wisps of hair from his forehead. He stirred slightly underneath her touch, but nothing came of it. From the about of liquor he had drank and the magic she was about to cast, he would awaken, but the actions of the night would seem nothing more than a soft dream.

Dropping the ivory robe to the floor, Serenity pulled the covers from his naked body; straddling his hips she angled her body down wards, kissing his lips lightly.

He told her that she was nothing more than a whore to him. If that was true then tonight she would gladly play the part.

But this wasn't for him. No…this was a memory she would be able to carry with her on the long lonely nights. The memory of being held softly and safely in his arms. The memory of being loved.

The moonlight hummed around the room, swirling and gracing their bodies with its soft touch. It echoed parts of a dream that would forever be ingrained in their minds, bodies, and souls. With each feverous kiss, and tender touch that raged between them, the light grew brighter, the intensity bursting as they climaxed.

"Serenity," he whispered her name. She leaned down to kiss him, taking his mouth in a sweet touch; she offered him forgiveness and a love that would never die.

"I love you," she told him in his ear.

He said nothing back, but then she hadn't expected him to. Weaving the last of the midnight magic she held him tightly, hot tears stinging her face, and she cried for all that she was about to lose.

When she wrapped the silken robe around her shoulders a few hours later, she didn't leave the vampire she had come to but a mortal man.

Who would could walk in daylight, breath the air, and find himself to be not the monster he thought…but a man she could be proud to call her own.

When the dawn broke upon the horizon, those she had come to know as her family would find that she had walked away with out a trace. Those of the moon vanishing as though they had ever existed at all; that morning was silent and filled with tears of regret.

HELLO: so did everyone like the chapter? Was it worth the wait? Sorry it took me so long, I had the worst case of writers block. You know what you want to say…just not how to say it. Please review this chapter I really really really want to know what everyone thinks.

Love,

Danielle


	10. Warrior of the Moon

**Chapter Ten**

**Warrior of the Moon**

Endymion hated the sunlight, and the dawn that broke through the shadows of the night were only sent by the gods to mock him in his soul retching loneliness. He hated the light; he hated the air he could now suck in through his lungs. An action that he hadn't needed for nearly seven years, and most of all he hated that even with the darkness removed from his body…and a soul to replace the emptiness…he was still what he thought he would always be.

A monster.

After all what kind of man would drive away the only woman he had ever loved for a selfish reason as fear. Fear of himself, of the past, of the present, and of the future. A future he had wanted her to be so much a part of. It was ironic that in the seven years he had searched every myth of vampire and every far gone alley to find a cure for himself it would come at a price he hadn't wanted to pay. It had never occurred to him that she would leave.

But she had.

And in return she had left him with the greatest gift he could ever image…the return of his soul. The right he was born to…the right of a mortal man. She had followed her blood line with remarkable accuracy, and had kept on the tradition of loving a vampire, and offering something that the soulless could never understand.

Compassion. It had been his saving grace. Compassion and an understanding that only blind love could bring. After all the things he had said to her, after all the pain he had caused her. Serenity had loved him enough to see past the lies, to see his intentions.

He wasn't worthy of her, of the love she offered and it seemed that at least for the present Serenity though so to.

He wiped his brow, brushing the sweat that poured off his body under the hot afternoon sun. He had forgotten the heat the daylight could bring, and not for the first time in the past few moments wished for the blissful cool that drifted through the endless night. Grasping the weight of the stone, he lugged it forward and placed it on the wet mortar of the wall. The labor was helping him come to grasp with the past few weeks. Time alone amongst so many…to be ignored…or at least a bit…just to think.

But the physical labor always brought him back one curious point. He hadn't lost the abilities that had gone along with being undead. He was still stronger, faster, and generally better than the average man. Leaving him wondering if that too was Serenity's doing. Some how he doubted it, she had merely wanted to give him what he had craved for so long. She had given him back his mortality.

"My Prince?" Artemis addressed him, gaining his attention Endymion looked up. Setting down the rather large stone.

"Yes?"

"Your mother requires you presence in the throne room,"

Endymion arched an eyebrow, and squinted at the man through the bright sun. "Why?"

"She didn't say my prince."

Endymion frowned, something was wrong. Since Serenity had left his mother had wavered between unfailing sympathy at first. Thinking that she had broken his heart and then mute silence when she had finally gotten the complete story of his behavior. In fact it had gotten to the point that she could barely tolerate to be in the same room with him before she became overly upset.

Serenity had been the prefect woman for him, his mother had declared. Strong, brave, sweet, smart, and a darling girl. He was a fool.

Endymion couldn't agree more.

- - - - - -- -

Serenity had cried herself to sleep that night. Just like every night since she had left him. Her heart was broken, her spirit was hurt, her soul begged to return, and her body still craved his touch. Waking to the soft call of the moonlight, she slipped out of the large caravan and on to the soft grass. With bare feet she navigated around the camp, smelling the air she sighed breathing in the last of the embers from tonight's fire. A breeze picked up, tugging at her night clothes, and pulling the silken ivory robe away from her shoulders.

The same robe she had had on the last time her and Endymion had been together. Tears welled up in her dry eyes, and with force she pushed them back. In the two months that they had been separated she found that she hurt more inside…rather than less. In the two months since she had left him, she found a distributing revelation.

She could no longer control the moon. It was as if her ties were still their, since birth…and they were not broken. But she could not call upon the moonlight; she could no longer find comfort in its soft touch. She was utterly alone, both her lover and the only mother she had ever known denied to her.

Without the moonlight she could not protect herself, she could not protect her clan, and because of that they were all vulnerable. Still she kept walking in to the shadows of the night, called by an ancient song. It lulled in her ears, relaxing her body and soothing the exhausted body her soul rested in. Her silver eyes focused in on her surroundings, truly taking them in for the first time.

She was no longer by camp.

In fact she was standing in a circle made by the Earth herself. Trees, and vines surrounded her, and the soft grass beneath her feet felt like satin and all to inviting to her tired body. Trusting in the night, the only truth she had known for so long she laid down, resting her head up a tree root. Looking towards the sky she was a tad surprised to find that they branches had cleared to offer and unobstructed view of the stars and moon.

She just had to trust.

After all she really had nothing left to lose.

- - - - - - - -

Endymion blinked upon entering the throne room. Then again, just to make sure that his vision wasn't deceiving him. It wasn't.

Clearing his throat he inquired, "Is there a problem?"

Everyone stopped, and looked up with a guilty flush. He really wasn't surprised, had he been caught in such a compromising situation he probably would have had the same look. As far as he was concerned there were only three questions that needed to be answered.

Why was Nephrite chocking a man?

What were Ami and Zocite naked and in his throne room?

How had he gotten brought into this?

"Obviously!" his mother answered, giving him a look like he had just lost his mind. Though if that was true, he was surrounded by several others as well who required the very same consideration. With a large sigh he started forward. One would think that any man stripped bare to the waist and barefoot would not make an imposing figure. He was wrong, people moved quickly to get out of his way.

"Where do I start?" he asked the group surrounding him. No one moved forward. Huh? Well then he would do it is own way.

Growling he jerked the man out of Nephrite's grasp and snarled, "Who the hell are you? And what have you done to upset my general?"

"Endymion!" his mother abolished behind him, clearly thinking that perhaps he would be a bit more refined in the processes.

The man struggled to breathe underneath his hand, and Endymion slowly loosened his grip. It was hard to ignore seven years of vampiric traits…harder to believe that he was not among the dead anymore.

"Nothing! He did nothing!" Lita snapped out, pushing past Nephrite and giving him a shove to get him off the blond haired man. Endymion watched with idol curiosity as she helped the man to his feet and Nephrites face darken with anger and immense dislike.

"Prince Endymion I would like you to meet Andrew de Lor, and his wife Naru (can't remember her name in English…sorry.)" Lita waved, indicating to the small figured with auburn hair and golden skin. She was pretty, Endymion thought…just nothing compared to Serenity. "Andrew has come here with his clan hoping to establish a peach treaty and open a trade route," she finished, keeping the blonds neck for marks.

Andrew…where had he heard that name before.

Endymion faltered, "So then why the theatrics?"

Lita sent Nephrite a scathing look before answering, "He hugged me, and Nephrite lost his temper."

Endymion waited, surly there had to be more.

Apparently not.

He dropped the matter, giving Nephrite a questioning look and started on the next, "Why are you two naked?" he asked Zocite and Ami.

Ami went bright red, and desperately tried to stammer out a reply. It was sad, until Zocite took pity on her and stepped in, "We were asleep my prince, when we heard the screams. Startled we ran to find out what was a matter."

"Screams?"

"Yes my prince," Zocite answered, grinning when Ami tried to scoot behind him in a desperate attempt to fix her sheet.

"Zocite just where was the room you two were in?"

"North wing my lord."

Those were Ami's chambers. It seemed that the water healer had a naughty little secret…though it really wasn't much of one now. Judging by Zocite's grin the man couldn't be happier about the matter. Still…those had to some screams to bring them running that far away.

"Artemis?" Endymion called, "Please see to our guest and arrange for a meeting the day after tomorrow," The couple looked like the needed some time to recover. "You two might want to change," he smiled addressing the half naked pair. Despite the embarrassment the two looked happy, bring to mind how foolish he was to push that feeling away and just how much he had lost.

Abruptly turning on his heel he left a room full of people staring after him. It wasn't unusual for him to leave like that. His bad temper had steadily gotten worse since Serenity had left.

_God…he really was a fool to let her go. To hurt her that way._

- - - - - - -

Serenity opened her eyes, surprised to find that she had dozed off in the forest. It had been a peaceful sleep, one with out the haunting dreams of loneliness. It was funny though she could have sworn that it was still night time, if her inner clock was right it should be the midnight hour. Yet, looking around she found the forest bathed in a silver light, glowing in the depths of the darkness.

Gently she got to her feet, pulling the robe around her. Something was wrong, she could feel the magic of the night, it was far too strong it the small clearing.

"Do not fret my darling," a soft voice pulled on the wind, gaining Serenity's full attention, "Your safe here in the midnight hour…protected. I would never let anything happen to you."

Serenity turned sharply, terrified of the unknown presence. Backpedaling she stumbled over a root in the ground and would have gone down if not for the arms that had wrapped themselves around her. The feelings of warmth and comfort surrounded her, catching her off guard. Sucking in a sharp breath she turned around to find herself in the arms of a matronly woman.

It was surprising to say the least.

Slightly taller than herself, Serenity had to bend her neck back a bit. She found the same silver eyes, the same long silver hair, and an eternal beauty that was almost indescribable. The woman shimmered and moved with the grace born to those of the soulless night. Something was achingly familiar about her however, as if a figure in a dream that she couldn't quite recall.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled tenderly, "Selene, the mother of your blood line."

Serenity felt the tears well up her eyes, and couldn't keep the hurt from crossing her face. If this woman was the mother she had knows, the goddess who kept the moon, then why didn't she love her anymore? Why had she been abandoned?

"Don't cry my daughter," Selene whispered, pulling her close in to a soft embrace. "I know you're hurting, and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to comfort you before this."

Serenity sobbed, as she felt a hand brush her hair back from her face. "Why don't you love me anymore? What have I done?" she gulped out in hurt sentences.

Selene tucked her finger under her daughter's chin and raised it to meet her eyes, "Nothing, you've done nothing wrong Serenity; and I love you. I have watched you grown since you were a baby, and from your first breath you have stolen my heart."

Bewildered, "Then why can't I call on the moon, why am I powerless."

Selene smiled in absolute understanding, "Your heart is broken, and your soul is hurt. Without the two whole you cannot channel the power through you. When you left Endymion you left the thing that made you whole inside, the missing piece of yourself. Since then you haven't had a moment without hurt, betrayal, and sorrow."

Serenity shook her head, and leaned closer to her mother. Just being held felt nice, a maternal comfort she had never really had.

"How do I find my power again?"

"You must find peace with in yourself, and a will to save those around you and yourself along the way."

Serenity nodded in understanding. Through her tears she could see the silver of the night beginning to fade and within the power to hold Selene to the material earth. She turned not wanting her to go, the presence of a mother was something she had sorely missed in her life, and it just felt nice to have her around.

Selene lifted her hand and brushed a leaf from Serenity's hair, smiling she said, "You'll be alright my daughter. Since the beginning of my blood line, no one has ever been as powerful as you. Not one of my daughters as loved so deeply, and had a spirit to wage any war. You will survive." Lowering her hand, she rested upon Serenity's stomach, "After all you have a part of your lover growing inside you, and I can not wait to see my next grandchild."

Serenity smiled, and covered her own hand to her stomach. A child…Endymion's child. Happiness swelled in her heart, and her eyes were dry for the first time in a while as the midnight hour gave way to the dawn.

Their child…

- - - - - - -

Endymion swung is legs over the bed, and sat up. The heat was getting to him, it seemed that he couldn't cool down and his body was constantly sticky with sweat. The summer nights offered little respite, barely a breeze to be seen through out the landscape. In all honesty, the heat wasn't his problem, just an excuse to vent his anger and his pain. His problem was that he missed her terribly. He missed touching her, talking to her and finding an eternal comfort in her arms.

Throwing back the covers got out of bed and padded naked across the room. Groping for his pants he tossed them on and walked out of the cottage. He should have moved in to the castle, but he couldn't let the last bit of her go, he needed something to hold on to. Even if it was just an illusion.

Serenity wasn't coming back. If he had learned nothing else the past six month, he had learned that. No one could find the tribe, no one could find her. And he was sure it was because she didn't want to be found. When all was said and done she had loved him enough to give him exactly what he had demanded…a life time of solitude. Now that he had just that, he would gladly sell his soul to the underworld for just one moment in her arms. One more moment to whisper that he loved her, that he was sorry and he found that he could live with out her.

He just didn't want to.

He wanted her as his wife, as the mother of his children, as his companion from now till the ever after. God help him…he just wanted her.

Standing in the moonlights grace he offered a small prayer to the goddess. He didn't know if she could hear him, but it didn't matter. He felt better because of that little prayer.

A small comfort he didn't deserve, not after hurting Serenity that way. He could only hope that the moon goddess had as much compassion in her soul, as his lover had. Or he would find no forgiveness from either quarter.

Not that he deserved it.

- - - - - - - - -

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked, pressing breakfast in to Serenity's hand.

"Fat. I feel fat," Serenity grouched back, but taking the meal. Eating slowly she shifted her weight, and barely kept down a groan at the discomfort. The baby had a hold of one of her ribs again.

"Understandable my dear. It will pass, and soon you will have a little joy for all your troubles," Luna smiled, moving to clear the eating area.

Serenity smiled. Luna was right; soon she would have her baby. Closing her eyes she tried to suppress the movement of tears.

"What?" Luna asked, noting the sorrow.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Luna sighed; they had had this conversation a number of times. But she could understand the younger girl's confliction. The child would be raised without a father, and Serenity felt immensely guilty for denying her child the right to a father. However, if Endymion couldn't love himself or her…what chance did their child have?

And Luna had silently agreed.

"Your doing what you think is best, and that is all the matters. Do not fret, everything will work itself out. I promise."

Serenity watched the old woman walk out; her hand went to her breast. Underneath the clothing on a gold chain was Endymion's signet ring. The only part of him she had taken with her…besides the baby. At least her child could have something of its father.

- - - - -

Endymion ascended to the throne a fortnight after his father's death. Surrounded by the generals and family he pledged to protect his people, to rule with justice and heart. He promised to be a good king. A challenge he thought, as he couldn't even manage to be a good man. When the ceremony had ended he had sat in the chair for hours, and he could only come to one conclusion. It was all empty with out the chair next to him filled. Empty with out Serenity.

- - - - - - - - -

Serenity screamed into the night, and gasped the woman's hand she held with appalling strength. She felt like she was splitting in two. Squeezing her eyes against the next round of pain she tried to obey Luna's instructions, but it was so hard.

"Push Serenity, one last push." Luna urged.

Serenity gulped in air, and latched on harder to the woman holding her hand but allowed her body to give in to the demands of the old woman.

_Goddess help her…the pain was horrible_.

Her vision began to swim, her head pounded, and her body felt as though it was on fire.

Then she heard her baby's first cries, and nothing mattered anymore. There was no pain, and if there had been it would have all been worth it. Tears sprung to her eyes. _God she was so eager to meet her child_.

"Open your arms, darling." Luna cooed, placing a soft bundle in to her waiting hands. "Heavens, Serenity, he's beautiful. You did so well. Just look what you brought in to this world."

Serenity couldn't help but look at her baby boy. Just a few minutes old and it was already obvious that he was going to look just like his father. He had his father's dark hair, and eyes. The only thing she could find of herself on his face was the two dimples and pale complexion.

He was prefect.

"What are you going to name him?" Luna asked.

"Thane. Thane de Mahak," Serenity answered, touching his soft face.

Luna laughed, "Warrior of the Moon. It's fitting I think."

Ok, so i know this chapter is kinda sad and all, but it will pick up. Kinda like chapter 8 was setting up for chapter 9. Ummm i'm thinking this story will be another three or four chapters. But to tell you the truth i keep getting all kinds of ideas to add twists and turns. But i don't want the story to turn out like a soap opera.

And i want to say a big THANK YOU!!!!! to everyone who has been reviewing. i really means a lot to me to hear what you think. so please keep it up.

Love, Danielle


	11. Hunted

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hunted**

Lita gave Andrew one last hug, and watched the caravan move off in to the distance. Wrapping her shawl around her she shivered in the cooling summer breeze. Autumn was coming; slowly the leaves were turned hues for yellow, red and orange. Pressing herself deeper into the emerald wool she walked back into the castle, her bare feet soundless upon the marble flooring. She was tired, and a long, hot bath would be heaven sent at this moment. Just a few hours of peace and quite, where she wasn't pouring over treaties, writing to her family, or handling her duties here at home.

Slipping in to her room, she rang for one of the servant and put in her request. She was more than pleasantly surprised to find her hot bath waiting for her when she finished undressing. The steam rose in waves from the iron tub and brought the scent of lilac and rose around her body. Letting out a soft moan she eased her body into water.

Finally quite. She would cherish this moment forever.

"Lita?" a voice called softly.

She inwardly flinched…it was Nephrite. In the past months their fragile relationship had come to a shattering halt. Yet this time there were no angry words or loud fights. In there place were angry stares, cold silences, and awkward meetings. She knew what the problem had been; she wasn't that much of a fool not to see the obvious.

Andrew. She also knew what her husband thought. That she was more than happy to find her way in to the arms of an old lover. There were just several problems with that theory. Her and Andrew had never been lovers, she wasn't in love with him, and this meeting had made it obvious how happy she was not to have married him.

There was no passion in the relationship, just friendship.

But Damn It! Nephrite just didn't want to listen to her.

"I'm bathing," she called from the tub, not really worried if he walked in. The pale green divider covered her completely as she relaxed in the tub.

"We need to talk."

"Now?" she asked incredulously. _For gods sake she was bathing!_

"Now."

"Nephrite, I'm bathing. Couldn't this wait until I'm done?"

He cleared his throat. _He was nervous._ The thought made Lita frown.

"Alright, just give me a minute to dry off, and put a robe on." She sighed and rose from the tub, paying little attention as the water slouched over the sides from her aggravation.

Nephrite looked up as Lita entered the bedroom fully intending to just start yelling, he couldn't stand the silence of their relationship any more. But the words got stuck in his throat. She was beautiful standing in front of him and heaven help him all he could do was look at her. Her body was still damp from the hot bath and light robe clung to her body like a second skin, outlining her figure perfectly.

Lita fidgeted, nervous that all Nephrite did was stare at her, "Nephrite. Nephrite." Frowning she tried again, "Nephrite!"

He jerked, "Yes?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

His face hardened, "Do you still love him?" Goddess help him, he prayed that the answer wouldn't kill him.

"Who?" she looked up in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Lita. Andrew!" he snapped out.

"I love him, but not in the way you mean. I love him like a brother, like a best friend I could tell my secrets to." She confessed. Carefully she edged towards the bed. It was nice just to talk to him, to be near him and not feel rotten inside.

"Women don't marry there best friends."

"I didn't marry him."

Nephrite laughed bitterly, "No, you didn't marry him. You married me, and you've made it painfully obvious how happy you are over that."

Lita flinched, and sat next to him on the large bed, "You're right, I haven't been very fair to you. At first I was angry that my future had been decided for me, and then I was angry that my behavior had pushed you so far away that I had no chance to make this marriage work. Besides you had another woman and you didn't want me. Truth be told that really help the matter either," she whispered, and desperately tried to wipe away the tears before he saw.

Nephrite tugged her forward, and wiped the tears from her face, "You don't have to hide from me. I want us to be honest with each other from now on."

Lita nodded, and leaned into him. She had missed there friendship, but she wanted more. "I want us to have a real marriage," she croaked out.

"I want that too," he leaned forward and kissed her. Softly on the lips, giving her enough time to pull away if she didn't want his attentions. He was surprised when she leaned in, pressing her body fully against his. Shifting his weight he pulled her on to his lap, ran his hand through her russet locks, and pressed his lips to the base of her neck. He breathed in deeply, heaven help him…she smelled like home.

Lita moaned, and arched into him. Granting him more access to her.

- -- - - - - -

"Those two are head over heals in love with each other," Mina laughed.

Both Malachite and Jadeite groaned at the comment. Though they couldn't help but smile, as Mara crawled her way on to Ethan's lap to snuggle with him. He was telling her a story, and wrapping an arm protectively around her when she started to fall asleep. It hadn't taken the parents to both children long to realize that at the end of the day, the two little ones truly belonged to one another.

"Well he can't have my baby until she's at least four," Malachite grinned, throwing Heloise up in the air. The eighteen month old laughed outrageously and leaned down to give her father a sloppy kiss.

Mina smiled sadly, recently the idea of love brought only two people to her mind. Endymion and Serenity, and in the year and half that she had been gone, so much had been missed. Erebus had died, Mara had turned three, Ethan four, Heloise had celebrated her birthday six months ago, and last Rei's new little boy, Marcus, was almost a thirteen months. The castle was filled with the pitter pat of little feet, of laughter, and even Lita and Nephrite were working out their difficulties.

Only one thing was missing. The happiness of their king and of a best friend they all missed so much.

- - - - - - -

"Thane, baby don't eat that," Serenity chided, "Baby, it won't taste very good. Fine…see I told you," she smiled, watching her son pitch up his face. At nine months old Thane was the most amazing person she had ever encountered. He was just like his father, stubborn, prideful, and so easy to love. Pulling a shirt over his head, she straightened out his ebony locks, the curls were just like her own.

"Such a handsome boy," Luna praised with a large smile. Serenity would be hard pressed to decide who spoiled the baby boy more. "You're taking him to meet the moon goddess tonight?" the old woman asked.

"Yes," Serenity answered absent mindly. Selene had asked last full moon to meet her new grandson, and she hadn't had the heart to say no. Besides it would be wonderful for Thane to meet his family outside the tribe, and a blessing of protection from the moon goddess would give her some peace of mind. Like many men of her clan Thane had been gifted with the mark of the warrior, claimed by the night, and by the moon.

"She will love him…after all how could one not," Luna praised, picking Thane up and giving him a kiss. Thane blushed and offered a bashful smile. The boy was a charmer. Ironically Serenity would have sworn Endymion was one as well before his change.

"Mama!" he called holding out his hands, and offering a toothy smile just in case she could resist him. She couldn't. Though she had to wonder where he got those elongated canines from. Balancing him on her hip she finished dressing, and did her best to brush her hair with his cubby hands holding a decent clump of it.

Pulling her cloak around the both of them she walked out in to the night, a smile played on her lips when his head fell against her shoulder and his breathing became even. She was blessed with such a calm child. Sighing she snuggled closer to his little body. Walking like this in the night always reminded her of Ethan, of a simpler time, of Endymion. She often wondered about the family she had made in Endymion's home. She wondered and she missed them…just as she did her soul mate.

The cleared forest was deep in silver light when she arrived, the wind had calmed in the circle and even the sounds of the darkness didn't dare to trespass in the silvery out cove. Thane stirred against her body, responding to the magic that flowed through his veins. She knew the feeling all to well, even if she could no longer call upon the nights. Even with Thane in her life there was still an emptiness that clawed at her soul, a black mark left from his rejection of her love that she could do nothing to tamp down.

"Serenity," a wispy voice called her name. She spun, and Thane blinked wide eyed at the willowy woman in front to them. He offered no fuss when she took him into her arms to hold close.

"Serenity he is so handsome," Selene smiled, and patently removing her hair from his fingers. "You did so well my darling," she laughed, delighted in his actions.

Serenity watched silently as Thane charmed her mother with quick smiles and wide eyes. Over the course of the waning moon pointing to her and stating, "My mama," just in case the older woman hadn't known.

He was wonderful. He was prefect. He was his father.

- - - - - - - - --- --

Endymion groaned in his sleep, vaguely aware of waking slightly in his own dream. He was standing in the woods, the darkness enfolding around his body, and a small gleaming light in the distance. He needed to be there his realized; he needed to go near the light. He began to walk, a sense of foreboding clenching deep in his stomach.

Slowly the sound of voices drifted to his ears, coming from two different directions. Frowning he pressed forward towards the light, desperate to reach the soft whispers before the demons caught him. Beside him footsteps sped up and he race along with them. They were heading for the light. Hazed in fear he stumbled over a rock, falling he scrambled to regain his footing.

He burst into the clearing just as the screams began, behind a monster cast in darkness a woman stood trembling. He rushed forward, hoping to save her from the evil he knew all too clearly. But he was too late, her screams had stopped.

Horrified he couldn't tear his gaze away as the monster turned to look at him. He knew that evil, and god help him it had claimed another victim.

Endymion sat up in bed, a strangled cry bursting from his throat.

_Serenity!_

- - - - - - - -- -- - -- -

Serenity was beyond startled when the shadows began to close in around them, soaking the slivery light in to the darkness, and leaving little trace of the magic. Selene held Thane closer to her, her brow pitched in worry and panic. Dispite the moon goddess's corporal hold on her son, Selene was part of the moon and night magic. Weakening as the midnight hours passes around them. And without the power of the moon flowing through Serenity they were all too vulnerable in the night.

"I had heard you were too beautiful for words, I'm pleased to hear that your beauty had not been over stated," a dark figure pushed out from the rest, slowly stalking towards her. She knew him for what he was the moment he spoke. The honey words dripping from his tongue embraced and seduced the night even as they held a threatening tone. Endymion had had the same way about him.

The man was a vampire, dangerous, deadly, and with out a heart.

Behind her she felt Selene pull the moonlight close to her, protecting both her and Thane. Incased in the protective light nothing could touch either of them, and in that light Selene would be forced to sacrifice her daughter to keep her son alive.

That was fine with Serenity, and every mother understood that.

The man circled her with arrogant assurance, "I am Seiya," at her intake of breath he smiled, "Ah, you have heard of me." Behind her he leaned down, pressing their bodies together, his fingers traced her bare arms, running with the veins in her body that hid the drumming of her blood.

She shivered out of fear. She had no protection from him, and even worse neither did her child. There was no fighting him, for he would kill her easily and make Thane a shell of a toy. She was trapped, and the bastard knew it as well.

Seiya moved her silken hair from her shoulders, exposing her neck to his gaze. She felt his warm breath on her, right above the scars she had been bore with and the one's Endymion had given her. Both had been out of love and respect, and now Serenity could feel nothing but shame as Seiya touched her. When he pressed his lips to her neck she sprang forward.

The action had been involuntary. Turing quickly she face him, but looked over his shoulder to her mother. Selene looked at her with eyes of eternal wisdom and utter pain. Slowly she nodded in understanding; nothing else mattered as long as Thane was safe. Nothing, not the past, the present, or heaven help her …the future. In front of her Selene closed her eyes, and in the diminishing light it was still to easy to see the tears. The light around the pair began to moved, twirling, and humming in the midnight hour.

Before her eyes they disappeared, and Thane's cries of mama hung in the stilled air.

The vampires looked startled and wary, eyeing her with distrust and fear.

Seiya smiled cruelly, "Courage in a woman is to be admired, in my woman it is to be demanded." His long fingers laced through her long untamed hair and locked at the nape of her neck. He pulled her closer and inhaled her scent, "And you will be mine." She smelled of his enemy and that fact made her all the sweeter in taking. He had failed to destroy Endymion and conquer the kingdom, but in taking her he would rip out Endymion's heart. That was enough…for now.

Serenity tore her nails down his face, leaving bloody tracks behind her. He growled at her daring, and she watched in horror as his teeth lengthened in to sharp white knives. He pulled her tightly against his body, and she barely suppressed the scream of panic. She watched his eyes become black soulless pits and he leaned into her. Tears poured down her face as he bit into her neck, covering her old marks with his fangs. Her body convulsed has he drank deeply; the edges of her world began to spin.

_Endymion!_

- - - - -- - - - - -

Endymion fought for control of his features as he stood on the inclined steps of the castle to watch the caravan approach the gates. Since his dream a fortnight ago he had thought of little else other than the evil and Serenity.

He knew the tribe that prowled in the night belonged to her, knew they were the ones she had run to when he had cast her from his life. He studied each of the faces in the long line of mounted horsemen and carriages. Something was desperately wrong; the sadness rolled off each member in waves and hit him squarely in the chest.

"Endymion." Rei nodded and stood by his side, beside her the generals followed suit and the other three girls rushed along the grass to reach them. All were as worried as he, and all could feel the pain of those around them.

"Who has the children?" Jediete asked.

"Pelee," Lita answered shortly, and he could hear the wavering in her voice.

The warriors dismounted and the crowd parted to reveal an old woman.

"King Endymion." She addressed him, her weather lips pinching in annoyance. What had happened he was certain coming to him had been a last resort.

He nodded.

"I'm Luna, and I need your help," she breathed out raggedly, "By rights of blood I have something that belongs to you, and out of desperation I need you to return the compassion that once healed your soul."

Endymion blinked, and watched as a young girl brought forth a large bundle. Stepping forth she pressed it in to his arms. He inhaled sharply as the bundle began to move, and the fabric parted to reveal a dark haired toddler.

"His name is Thane de Mahak," she said clearly, "And he is your son."

Endymion glanced down at the boy in his arms and felt the shock give way to instant pride and love. The child in his arms was the spitting image of him at that age, only with his mother's dimples and soft complexion.

"Mama?" Thane asked softly. He whimpered and twisted in his arms and called for her again.

Endymion closed his eyes and when he reopened them was prepared for whatever answer Luna had in store for him, "Where is Serenity?"

Pain laced the older woman's features before she turned and nodded to a small group of heavily armed warriors. He looked up and frowned, not having noticed the large covered objected in the center of the group.

The cover was pulled to reveal a cage, and in the middle of that was Serenity. Her clothing was ripped and dirt smudged on her skin. One large gash ran down the middle of her left forearm, and dried blood smeared her side. Tucked in to a ball he could not see her face, for it was covered by a mess of silver hair sullied with twigs and earth.

"Dear goddess," his murmured and stepped closer. Thane cried out and reached for his mother, the pain in his voice brought her head up.

Endymion found himself not staring in to the depth up loving blue, but into the pit of soulless black. The same eyes that had stared back at him for seven years.

His dream had been real, and she was lost amongst the evil.

I know it took me a while to get this chapter up, but again I had writers block, I seem to get that a lot. But then it hit me on what I was going to write in my next chapter and what I was going to do to bring the family together. Not entirely happy, but hey what's a story with out its twists and turns. Please remember to review, cuz I really really really love them.

Love,

Danielle.


	12. Eternally Yours

**Chapter Twelve**

**Eternally Yours**

Endymion tenderly handed Thane into Rei's waiting arms. He barely spared her a glance as she tried to quite the upset child.

"Mama!" Thane called again, bringing Serenity crawling forth to the door of the cage. Her black eyes narrowed on Rei and she bared her fangs in warning. Jadeite stepped closer to his wife in protection, not all that certain that they cage would hold Serenity if she began to rage. His time with Endymion during the first of the change had taught him much. First you stayed out of reaching distance.

"Chains…lots of them," Endymion instructed to the guards at his left. They rushed to do is bidding, a terrified look shared amongst them. He firmly tried to quench the rolling of his stomach, at what he would need to do in order to remove her from the cage and into a holding cell. The woman he loved was in there somewhere, but at the moment the darkness had taken over, and for now he would have to deal with a raging animal.

The moonlight around his feet tugged him closer to the cage, demanding that he look at the woman he loved with unhindered eyes. He knew at that moment he had the moon goddess to thank for the supernatural gifts that he had kept despite the return of his humanity. Serenity cocked her head to the side and hissed as he stalked her, recognizing the threat that he presented.

Thane whimpered in distress and Serenity rattled the cage door in response, bending the iron in her hands. In the background he heard Rei try to comfort the child, after all it was more than obvious the more upset Thane became the more violent his mother acted.

Luna was suddenly beside him, her gnarled hand stopping his as he reached for the cage.

For Serenity.

"I woke a fortnight ago to the moon goddess, Selene, in the middle of camp with Thane in her arms." Luna closed her eyes and turned from the cage, it hurt to see the child she had raised reduced to this, "Serenity had taken Thane to meet the moon goddess and be blessed. She was ambushed by a master vampire. We arrived in time to take her from them, but by then she had already been turned."

And that left him. While the wise woman didn't say it, it was painfully clear in her ending tone.

"Why didn't see protect herself?"

"She hasn't been able to call on the moon since we left here, since she left you."

Again, that was his fault. He gave an abrupt nod of his head and turned back to studying Serenity.

She hissed at him, and slammed her body in to the iron doors. Next to him the solider dropped a few thick chains at his feet. He understood what she was going through better than anyone else. He knew the overwhelming feeling have drowning in the darkness, of the emptiness that swallowed your soul and left nothing in return. It had taken him seven years to find some shard of humanity left in him, and she had given him that much. She didn't have the kind of time and for the sake of their child neither did he.

"Endymion?" Malachite questioned next to him. Clearly as at a loss of how to deal with the situation.

"Can Mina still read her?" he asked. Malachite waved his wife closer, but remained tightly by her side. Endymion did not once turn his gaze from Serenity, and yet beside him he could feel the emotions that drifted off Mina in thick waves.

"I sense her…but everything is buried so deep. Other emotions cover the woman we all knew. I feel shame, hurt, anger…but there is love," Mina finished.

Endymion looked up sharply, hearing the rattling of the cage, he caught the weakening of the bars a split second before the iron snapped and Serenity lurched out in to the night. Malachite pulled Mina out of the way, and Luna backpedaled quickly, but there was no need she was coming for him.

He grunted as her body impacted in to his, absorbing the force he landed hard on his back with her on straddling on top. Any other time and this might have been fun. He neatly dogged the punch and her efforts to hold him to the ground. She was starving for blood, and the wisdom in his body decided to give him exactly was she wanted. Flipping her over he pinned her body to the soft grass, and barely hissed when she sank her lengthening fangs in to his thick wrist. He felt the pulls on his vein and watched closely as the darkness receded into the background with the satisfaction of being fed.

And then it didn't matter, he wasn't looking in to the black eyes of an evil, but in to her silver eyes. They brimmed with tears and she unlatched her mouth from his arm, leaving two prominent bite marks and a trickle of blood. Through the darkness she had found her way, even if it was just for mere moments.

"Endy…pl…please help me," she whispered in a hoarse voice seconds before she fainted.

- - - - - - -

Ethan pushed himself back into the shadows of the night and banished the light away. In the corner of marble walls of the castle he watched intently as Endymion strolled by with Serenity in his arms. But that wasn't the Serenity he knew, it wasn't the woman who had saved him, who had held him when he was scared. In her place was a darkness that growled and hissed and lashed out. Desperately he wanted to sooth the hurt in her soul, just the way she had taken the pain from him.

"Ethan…Ethan?" he heard the soft whisper to the side of him, coming up the hall was Mara, blanket in tow and with a bed ragged appearance. "Ethan what are you doing?" she asked, toddling up to him.

He smiled softly and grabbed for the hand she held out. Mina said they were meant to be together, and he'd like to think so. "What are you doing up?" he asked. She slept in the nursery with her sister and Marcus, but for the last year she had been sneaking in to his bed across the hall.

Her bottom lip stuck out, "I had a nightmare." Ethan frowned and hugged her tightly in comfort.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you remember Serenity?"

Mara nodded.

"She's back and hurt, I just wanted to see her for myself."

Mara grabbed for his hand again and tugged him down the hall. Closing the door to his room he watched his mother take a child in to the nursery. Lifting Mara on to his bed he climbed in after her and wrapped the blanket around both of them. With Mara firmly snuggled close to him he kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you Ethan," Mara said in to the quite of the room, listening to his even breathing. And she had from the moment she had landed in a muddy lump at the bottom of his feet.

At three years old she was absolutely certain she would love him for the rest of her life. After all that's what soul mates did.

- - - - - - -

It tore at his soul to have to chain her to the wall. Lifting a wash cloth from the basin at his feet he washed the dirt off her face and body. Then changed the infested clothing she had had to wear for the last fortnight. Cots, blankets, pillows and other effects were brought in to the contained room. Anything to bring out the humanity, to bring back the woman he loved, closing his eyes he recognized the truth. She had loved him through the darkness, he would do the same…he simply didn't want to live that way.

When he finished cleaning her, he laid her on the cot carefully and sat himself in the chair across the room. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

- - -- - ----

Seiya slammed his hand down on the table. _He had had her! _Trapped inside the stone walls of his castle he could do nothing but wait for the night. Wait for a time were he could stalk the tribe that had taken Serenity from him. Destroying her would destroy Endymion, and then when she was nothing he would rebuild her. Make her in to the prefect woman, loyal completely to him, submissive, and a whore in bed. He smirked and licked his lips, dogging the lengthening fangs that had grown at the thought of having such an adapt whore underneath him.

Growling he tore from his room and stalked down the hall, just thinking of taking the little witch was enough to boil his blood. He turned the corner sharply and grabbed a minion, women who had sold their souls to him. Sending the tray she was carrying flying, he pushed her to the wall and bit hard in to her neck. In took less time to tear the clothing from her body and pump in to her hard. Taking her in a brutal display of anger, power, and hunger, he tore at her body and made her nothing but a sex object. When he had finished he dropped her hard to the ground, allowing her to clean herself up.

- - - ----- - - - -

Endymion jerked awake in the chair he had fallen asleep in, and stretched in an effort to wake up his body. It was another night, just like the one before. Another night preceded by another day that again was unchanging. His days were exhausting, and yet there was nothing he could do to change them. Every morning he spent with Thane and the family. In the early morning it was a delight to watch the children laugh and play, to hear his son call him 'papa' in excited squeals. In the afternoon he dealt with affairs of state that the generals needed his help on. Just before dusk he slept, and in the night he spent time with Serenity, desperately trying to bring her back to him.

Rubbing his ragged face he got up and made his way down to her room. In almost two months there had really been no progress. Still the darkness raged in her eyes, and she was too untrustworthy for him to allow Thane a visit or two. And the months with out his mother had hurt the child…it had hurt him.

Passing the guards, he pressed open the door and into the room. She was sprawled out on the cot, sleeping soundly. He hadn't really expected any less; usually he was forced to wake her at dusk to continue their time together. Crossing the room he touched her arm softly and shook her.

Her eyes opened and framed in long silver lashed was the pretties light blue eyes he had ever seen.

- - - - - - - -

Serenity screamed in the darkness of her dreams, raged against the twist of fate that had taken everything from her. Trapped in the night, in the soulless evil that had taken over her body she lashed out, clawed her way to freedom and stood trembling in the single flame that burned in her sight. She twisted and ran, slamming in to every door, finding nothing open she screamed, and screamed. Only to hear it echo in the resounding silence. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tore her hands through her hair in frustration.

"NO! NO!" she screamed into the night, "I'M NOT EVIL! I'M NOT!" Her voice cracked, "I know who I am…I'm a mother, a daughter, a warrior…a lover…a wife!" she gasped for air, and crumbled to the ground.

"I can survive this…I can be stronger!"

"I know you can my daughter," Serenity looked up through her clouded eyes to find the moon goddess hovering about her. Reaching for her mother, she stopped when her finger tips passed through the heavenly body. "I know you can be stronger, but you have to let go of the anger, you have to let go of the pain that is still in your heart. He is here for you; he is here to love you, only if you'll let him." Selene's transparent figures brushed lightly against her face.

Serenity turned away, "If only he could have seen that I loved him despite the curse, despite what he thought of himself. If he had loved me back just a little this never would have happened, we would have been happy!"

"He always loved you, and you know that. You knew that even when you left. I understand your anger, but my daughter must remember forgiveness, and find it in your heart," Selene responded, disappearing in to night of the dream.

Serenity knelt quietly into the night and fought to remember compassion, love, and forgiveness through the darkness. She fought for the light that she wanted to see again so badly. She fought for the image of her soul mate.

- - - - - - - -

Endymion brought his lips down on hers, before his rational mind could declare that just as quickly as the light had coming flooding back into his lover, so could the darkness. But nothing mattered when she moaned back in to his mouth, and brought her tongue in to play with his. He pulled her to her knees, and yanked her tightly against him, molding her soft body to his. He ran his hands all over her body, mimicking her actions.

Serenity moaned, as his month licked and sucked the side of her neck. Her head was spinning, senses flooded and overloading by his touch.

"I missed you so much," Endymion groaned into the nape of her neck. He tugged the clothing from her body, and just as quickly helped her tear the same items from him. Running his hands over her bare skin, he took in the sight of her. Something he was sure he would never see again. Bending over her he pushed her body on the cot and mounted her. Pressing his erection in to her wet slit, he hissed from the heat.

"I love you. I missed you," he pumped harder into her, responding to the claws that scorned the flesh of his back, and moaning that urged him on, "I need you in my life, I need our son. I will do anything to repair this, to save you," he vowed, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"Endymion!" she cried his name, shaking and convulsing in his arms as her climax racked her body. He was not far behind, his body trembling at the force of his orgasm when he spilled his seed her womb. Together their breathing became even, and carefully he flipped them on the narrow bed, showing trust as she draped across his heavy frame.

Serenity sighed in gratitude, and cuddled into his chest, content to lay across him. He was certainly broad enough to lay across comfortably.

"I love you," she spoke raggedly, "I missed you, and when I discovered that I was going to have your child, part of my heart healed, and yet I was hurt knowing that we weren't going to be a family."

His finger brought her chin, losing himself in her soft blue eyes, "We're a family now. I'll save you; together we'll wash the darkness from your body. We'll find our happiness together, no matter what the odds."

Serenity nodded.

Later that night Endymion fed her from his body, relishing at the soft, gentle pulls she took from his body. Her soft lips sucked gently on his neck as he returned the trust she had once shown him. Cuddled together he held her tightly against him, terrified he would lose her again, but knowing the truth that the light that glowing in her eyes was only a temporary respite from the darkness. As strong as she was, she simply didn't have the experience he had in dealing with the darkness, with the evil.

Closing his eyes he prayed for a dream, for an answer, for a miracle to save him.

Near dawn before the darkness could take her from him again he asked, "Marry me?"

"Yes."

HELLO MY READERS: I can't tell you how much it meant to me that so many people reviewed my last chapter. So I know I promised a turn and I figure in the next chapter you'll be getting another one, and then maybe it will be the end of my story. I figured the prefect way to end.

Now I've been thinking about ideas from another story after this one is finished. And well I want people's input. Things that this story needs to be complete in a wonderful fashion. I don't want to start a new story with out this one being properly finished.

Oh and I'm thinking maybe a western for my next story. Cowboys, gambling, bar fights and good old liquor.

What do ya'll think….Tell me I really want to know.

Love, Danielle


	13. Soul Mates

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Soul Mates**

Under Endymion's watchful eyes Serenity pulled her son in to her arms for the first time in three months. She couldn't keep her hand from roaming over his body, to see how he had grown and to make sure no harm had come to him. Endymion had taken good care of his son, but then she had never had a doubt that it would be any other way. In the midnight sky Thane pulled the moonlight along with him and he toddled on unsteady legs to his father and back in to her arms.

A huge toothy grin across his face he screamed her name in delightful laughter. She watched eagerly as he chased after a lighting bug through the legs of the family surrounding him.

They were all watching her, wary and unsure of how to act. Serenity wasn't surprised with that either, she wasn't sure how to act in her own skin anymore. In slow mounting moments she was gaining control, but it was difficult. More than a few times she had had to be pulled off Endymion when the darkness overcame her. Though instances terrified her, and so under the gazes of those surrounding her she was a bit more apprehensive.

"Mama watch!" Thane commanded, rounding Mina's leg and coming to face her. Holding out his hand he offered the lighting bug he had captured, wrapped neatly in a glowing orb made of moon beams.

She couldn't stop the hiss that erupted from her mouth, scaring both Thane and herself at the action. Thane immediately dropped his prize, casting the light from his small body in understanding.

Only to be snatched in to Ethan's arms and pushed behind the boy's back. Inside she could smile; his father had taught Ethan well. He protected those smaller than himself.

The light, the purity, and innocence were what had hurt her. Serenity back away, mortified at what she had done, and at the knowledge she had barely controlled herself from ripping out her son's throat.

Turning her back, she struggled for some edge of control, and listened as Mina soothed Thane's hurt feelings. Goddess, what kind of mother was she, what kind of monster had she become. Lifting her eyes she met Endymion's and knew then that this was what had terrified him, what had urged him to send her racing from his arms. Understanding bloomed in her heart, along with the resentment. They had faced so much together, didn't they deserve some shard of happiness.

"Serenity?" Endymion asked softly, pulling her in to his arms. She knew the unasked question but she didn't have an answer for him. Shaking her head she suppressed the urge to cry. Thane was already upset, and tears would not help the situation.

Turing back at the scene at hand, she stared bewildered as Thane opened his arms to her and entreated the word "Mama". He was offering his trust, and forgiveness. The same thing she had once offered her lover. Plucking him Mina's arms she wrapped him tightly against her and held on for dear life. She couldn't help the tears that feel from her eyes as she cuddled her baby.

She did not want to lose her heart and soul to the darkness. She did not want to lose her family.

- - - - - - - - -

Seiya paced urgently in the large dim room. He had been pacing for over three hours and was starting to get agitated. With no moon tonight it was the prefect time to put his plan in to affect, the prefect time to make her is own.

"Ann!" he snarled in to the dim light at the other end of the plush room. The blasted witch ignored him. Moving quickly he placed himself behind her, pressing his body in to the back of hers. She didn't so much as flinch and that annoyed him further. Blinder than a bat, the witch always knew where he was, a sixth sense constantly keeping an eye on him. If she hadn't been so useful he would have killed her long ago.

"Ann," he said again, purring her name between his teeth. Bending forward he pulled her cherry colored locks from her neck, and scrapped his teeth along her bare skin. Moaning, she pressed herself against him.

"Now tell me," he whispered in the dim, "How much longer 'till you bring her to me. It must be tonight my darling."

"Shortly, my lord," Ann cooed, bring her attention back to the spell in front of her. Seiya snarled, releasing his toy he went back to pacing. A grim smile on his handsome face.

- - - - - - --

Tucking Thane in to his bed, was a pleasure Serenity never thought to enjoy again. Pressing the heavy blankets around her son, she fussed a bit before beginning satisfied that they would ward off the cool night air.

"Serenity," Endymion called, bring her out to the nursery and in to his arms. "I have something for you," he said, kissing her forehead.

She flushed in pleasure, though not at all certain she deserved anything. Catching her expression Endymion chided her.

"Give me your hand," out of his pocket he pulled a silver ring, with a crescent moon made of diamonds. The dainty ring slid on her finger easily, and sparkled in the din of the night. It was a betrothal ring.

"Oh, Endy!" she gasped, "It's beautiful. But why?" she asked, peaking up at him.

Endymion smiled, loving the look of joy on her face, "So you'll have something to wear until we're married…" he looked a little shy when he added, "It was my mothers original ring, and well…I thought you would like it."

His lover looked so uncertain that he frowned.

"You mother approves of the marriage?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she?"

Serenity opened her mouth slowly, exposing her. Endymion ran his thumb across her plum bottom lip and touched her long canines. "Would you have married me before?" he asked softly.

She kissed his finger, "In a moment," she answered, leaning in to his hard body.

"Then that's all that matters," pulling away he led her down hall, pushed open a thick iron door and walked in to a large living area. She gave him a quizzialing look.

"I used to live in the cottage that we had shared, but since you arrived with Thane, I haven't wanted to be far from the nursery. Just in case he needed me," Endymion cleared his throat, "and since the last bit of time has been rather…um…busy, I just decided to have this room redone as my living area and I wanted you to stay here with me tonight…every night, " Endymion finished.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Serenity said looking vastly uncertain. But she had to admit the thought was nice, they hadn't been able to spend a night together in almost two years. First with the separation and because of her. "What if I hurt you?" she said in a small voice.

Endymion shook his head, "I trust you, the same way you trusted me." Bending down he kissed her lips softly, and then with more fire as she reacted to him. Thrusting his tongue between her lips until she coaxed to his way of thinking, he smiled brightly when he laid her down on his bed. In moments he had stripped her of her clothing and traveled his hands up her naked body. They made love with wild abandonment, surging together with the intent to bind their souls and shed the darkness that had disrupted their lives.

- - - - - - -- ---

Serenity woke slowly, her body slipping into reality in an unhurried pace. She stretched and yawned loudly, tucking herself deeper into the soft sheets of the large bed.

But something was wrong.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a hard stone wall, not the dark red curtains that had covered the windows of the room that she had shared with Endymion.

Panic swept over her, as she sat up quickly in the foreign bed. Flushing at the thin satin nightgown that barely covered her figure she tugged the cover tightly around her and rose carefully from the bed.

It was night out side; she could see the stars twinkling in the sky, the moon rising slowly in the midnight wake.

"Ah, your awake my darling," a smooth voice inquired from behind her. Serenity spun quickly, eyes flaring swallowed up by the blackness and teeth elongating.

Seiya greeted her with an amused chuckle.

"You!" she hissed. Was it to much to hope that she would have been rid of him? Too much to want to be left alone.

"Me," he agreed, "It's nice to see you awake my darling, awake and looking so delectable." His eyes traveled up the length of her body, missing nothing and taking in every curve she had.

On impulse she took a step back, frightened.

He stalked her, pressing his body to the iron bars that held him captive.

Serenity swallowed her fear, "Where am I?"

"Here, in my home."

"How long have I been here?"

Seiya cocked his head to the side, "Three days. I was worried that you would not awaken from the spell." But he didn't look too worried to her. "I have a surprise for you." He ran his hand along the bars of the cage, and Serenity could feel her prison constrict with hallow black energy.

"What?" she croaked, her head spinning and the colors of the room beginning to blur together. The darkness in her soul surged forward, desperate to know the touch of a forsaken counterpart. Her body began to shake, and her throat closed in on itself in reaction of conflict with in her.

Breathing steadily she gaze at him.

He gave her a mocking smile. A knowing smile, one of triumphant.

"I want you," he said slowly, "But more I want to destroy Endymion. I want his land, his power, and his wealth," he made a tsking sound, "But you…well you will destroy his soul when you give over to me. Your betrayal will rip his heart out and leave him a shell of a man." Walking around the cage and pushed the dark energy forward in to her body, "Perhaps I underestimated him in our first encounter. Like you…I was his maker. Like you he defied me." A soulless laugh came from him, "Now I have what I need to finally defeat him."

Anger sparked Serenity's features and she pressed forward in the prison, ignoring the rushing pain as the darkness urged to take control, "I will never betray him," she snapped.

The smile he gave her chilled her to the bone, "I thought you might say that," with a flicker of his hands the wide doors she had not noticed flung open and two men carried another through, throwing him to land at the edge of the cage.

Her eyes widened, her heart pounded, and fear clung to the very scent of the room as she recognized him. He had been beaten badly, burn marks scored his body, blood ran freely from several cuts, and bruises lathered his body. She pressed her palm to mouth to keep from screaming at the horror.

A groan ripped from Endymion's throat as Seiya lifted his head and shook it with renewed vigor.

"But what would you do," he asked, "To save his life?"

Serenity closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was staring into Endymion's dark blue eyes. Her eyes locked with him she answered Seiya, "What do you want."

Releasing Endymion's hair, Seiya slipped his hand through the bars, "You."

Shaking she dropped her hold on the sheet that was wrapped tightly around her body, with care and disgust she slipped her hand in to Seiya's. The diamond betrothal ring Endymion had given her twinkle between them as the dark master curled his hand around hers.

Her fate was sealed. She couldn't bare to look Endymion in the eyes.

- - - - - **Hello Everyone: I know that I it took me forever to get this chapter up. So I'm completely sorry. But I had finials for school with which was kicking my butt. So the next chapter is the last, and it will contain Epilogue. Remember to review**. - - - - -


	14. Yue

HI!!!!! Ok so I was wrong. There will be one more chapter; b/c the epilogue will be a lot longer than I originally thought. But then that's it. And I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to tell me. Oh and at the end of the next chapter I will give you a choice of what story you want me to write next. So you must remember to vote. I'm just filled with ideas.

Love, Danielle.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Yue**

Endymion felt the scream bubble out of his lips as he landed on the sodden earth, firmly dislocating his shoulder. With a finial kick, they left him there. Drowning in the rain, and retched filled with pain. Gritting his teeth he managed to make his body move, just not very well. Flopping over on his stomach he slammed his left shoulder in to the soaked earth, howling in pain when the joints connected together. Waiting for the pain to subside he lay there, breathing harshly and tried to come up with some sort of plan.

Nothing came to him.

Hell, his thoughts were colored by nothing but absolute pain. Flat on his stomach he struggled to breath, inhaling dirt, water, and blood. Shoving his hands on the side of his body he forced himself upward, struggling to gain a footing. His legs wouldn't take the pain, and fell back down.

Back on the ground his world reseeded in to the night. He was losing everything.

- - - -- -

"Do you love him that much?" Seiya inquired.

Serenity refused to answer the question.

"Tsk..tsk…you should not ignore me my darling," he chided her, moving to press his body in to the back of hers. Inhaling deeply he took in her scent. She smelled of her lover. A deep smile over came Seiya, for tonight she would smell of him.

Serenity cleared her throat, "What now?" she was quite impressed her voice didn't tremble.

"Now?" he titled her neck, running his fingers on the scars of her neck, "So eager? Now, we will be joined. The darkness with in us binding to one another, intertwined we will be more evil," he licked her neck, and nipped at her ear, "And so much more power."

Serenity shuttered in revulsion, and pushed herself from him. "Like marriage?"

"Yes, you could see it that way. After all you will belong to me."

Closing her eyes she turned away, in the marriage she had envisioned with Endymion they would have belonged to each other. A union, not an ownership.

"Don't look so upset my darling, when this is all over you will crave me, and reveal in your ultimate power," grapping her neck he forced her to look at him, "And then I will have my prize."

"Prize?" she asked, pulling his hand from her neck, she could feel him leaving marks on her. Brutal marks to claim her as his chattel.

"His kingdom, and I will take great pleasure in watching you destroy him."

"I will take great pleasure in destroying you," she responded, "Be careful that you don't unleash a power that you can't control," Seiya looked surprised but now enough to stop his plans she figured.

She was right. He called for his witch, the witch called for chains, and the chains strapped her to a single stone slab that laid her bare before the night sky.

- - - - - - -

"And just how do you propose we find them!" Malachite snarled back at the other general, reaching across he pulled Nephrite out of his chair and across the table till they were nose to nose.

"I don't propose anything because I just don't know, but hell Malachite this is just crazy." He snapped back, slugging his friend one so that he could be released.

"Get your damn hands off my husband!" Lita snapped, pushing her in between them before the fighting really started, "And you!" she pointed to Nephrite, "Act your age instead of picking a fight like a child!"

"Now sit down!" she commanded. Reluctantly they did, with was a relief in and of its self. "Now," Lita took a deep breath before continuing, "Unless anyone else as an idea this is the best we have."

"Rei will have to agree," Mina warned, a mother's protective instincts coming to play.

It was Lita's turn to snap, "Because I was just going to snatch Ethan out from under her nose?"

Mina rolled her eyes and flushed brightly at insulting her friend.

"Sorry," Lita mumbled.

"What will Rei have to agree too?" Rei asked, entering the large war room with Marcus in her arms and three other children in tow.

"Jadeite?" Zoicite asked, frowning at the lack of the fourth general.

"Here, sorry but this one's a handful," He responded, jostling Thane in his arms.

They all had to smile a bit. The young prince was very much like his parents.

"Well what am I agreeing to?" Rei asked, curious when the three men looked bashful.

Zoicite cleared his throat, "It is our belief that when Serenity healed Ethan, she left your son with a touch of her soul through the magic. If this is true we were hoping that Ethan would be able to locate Serenity, because where she is our King will be."

Rei and Jadeite eyed each other over the children's heads. After a long silence Jadeite answered, "Very well."

Mina kneeled in front of the young boy, softly taking his hand, "Ethan, do you love Serenity?"

He gave her a disgruntled look, "Of course."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you that?" Mina asked softly, not wanting to hurt the child's feelings.

"Yes," he answered, tugging his hand from Mina's and rolled up his sleeve, "The night she came for me when I was kidnapped, the night she played with fate to save my life, the night she told me goodbye." He whispered. On his arm he revealed the intricate moon tattoo that glowed eerily in the light.

Rei stepped forth startled, "How long have you had that?" she asked a bit more harshly than she intended.

Ethan looked at his mother with eyes far older than his years, "Since she healed my sickness."

"Ethan," Mina inquired regaining the boy's attention, "Love is a strong emotion, a magic that one can not see, hear, or touch. Love is a feeling that binds life together, that challenges the force of the universe and the evil of men. For this to work I need you to concentrate on the love you have for Serenity."

Ethan nodded and closed his eyes. Soothed when Mina placed her hands upon him, one on his heart and the other on his forehead between his two miss-matched eyes. Together they breathed evenly, and with guidance he found the love in his heart.

Together they power between them bloomed.

It just was not enough.

- - - --- - - - - - - -- -

Panic washed over Serenity, flaring her senses and emotions to life. Chained to the stone slab she felt bare and exposed, naked for all the powers and magic to see. She wondered if they would see the darkness or the woman beneath. She wondered when the evil had fully taken her soul, heart, and body if she would be left an empty shell.

Panic made her jittery and she pulled at the chains, fear spiking at the chunking sound made against he stone.

Maybe she was a coward, but she didn't want to die…and she didn't want to become the monster that Endymion had so feared. She began to struggle in earnest, her movements jerky and scattered. The chains bit in to her skin, cutting deep, leaving rivers of red blood to run down her forearms. Ignoring the pain she fought harder, hope flaring as the chains began to creak under her strength.

"Now…now," Seiya chided, placing his hands on her shoulders, "We had a deal, I released Endymion, and now you have to uphold your end of the bargain." He leaned down, running his tongue the length of her arm collecting her blood in his mouth, "Mmmm, my darling, I knew you would taste wounderfully. Now if you continue to struggle I'll kill him before dawn and still have you as my Queen." He bent forward, pressing his lips to her own and whispered lightly, "But I'd rather see you destroy him."

Serenity settled back down at the mention of Endymion.

"Good, my darling." Turning from her he called his witch. Together the two cut her nightgown from her body, and rubbed light oil across her skin. Closing her eyes she tried to hold back the tears of humiliation and shame at his touching her so intimately, but they rolled down her face when his hands lingered at her most private areas. As the witch prepared her tainted magic he breathed sordid images into her ears, drew his teeth across her neck, and returned to playing with her body.

He told her, she belonged to him.

She said she belonged to Endymion, and took a thick chunk of skin out of his mouth when he attempted to kiss her. That small defiance earned her a slap.

--- - - - - - - - - -

Endymion blinked barely, hearing his name begin called. The voice was soft, airy, and seductive in its elusiveness. Groaning he tried to turn towards the voice, but his body would not cooperate. He was far from surprised, he felt like hell. Something was hitting his face, irritated he tried to brush it away.

Rain.

Yes, it was the rain.

He was still outside. So who was calling his name?

Struggle he forced his body to move, he made it to a sitting position. There was no one around him. Shaking his head he tried to clear out the fog and think.

Serenity! He needed to get to her. Pushing himself back to his feet, he forced himself to hold his own weight, stumbling forward he attempted what could only be called a lame rescue. Hell, he was more likely to get them both killed rather than save her.

Someone whispered his name again; Endymion turned so quickly he promptly fell on his ass. Sprawled in the thick mud, he struggled to remain conscious. Closing his eyes he could feel the blood pounding in his temples, his lungs working double time to keep the air flowing through his body. He was beaten, broken, and not healing fast enough to suit himself.

Opening his dark eyes, he turned his face towards the heavens. Gazing at the moon he asked for a miracle.

He would trade his very soul, to save Serenity. To see her safe, healthy, and well loved for the rest of her days. He would gladly give his life for hers.

"Would you really?" the voice asked. The voice who had been calling his name, a sound that was oddly lyrical in its broken haze. Endymion's gaze landed on a willowy figure merly a foot from his body.

The Moon Goddess, Selene.

"What?" he asked confused, the world was beginning to spin and close in on him.

"Would you trade your very soul to save her?"

Endymion's eyes suddenly became clear as Selene laid her ghostly hand on his shoulder, bring him to face her. The ache's melted from his body, and the wounds healed themselves in the blink of an eye. Reaching out he touched her face, lacing his left hand through her long silvery hair.

"Take it."

He watched amaze, as her light eyes filled with tears. Tears of understanding, tears of loss, tears of love and hope.

Shaking her head, Selene answered, "If I took your life in trade for Serenity's it would break my daughter's heart. Instead I ask you to take back the darkness to hold with in your soul, and give my daughter the light she used to heal you."

Endymion nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to the moon goddess' forehead, "Thank you," he spoke reverently.

Selene smiled; pressing one hand to his heart she kissed his lips. Gently and yet firmly pulling the moon light from his soul with the pressure she released the light in to the night to find its rightful owner.

"You will be as you were," Selene told him, "Yet, love may change many that which will burden your heart, body, and soul."

With her words hanging the air Endymion passed out.

- -- - - - - - -

Thane smiled, and clumsily mustered his way over to the large group that had crowded around the fireplace. Coming up short he eyed the group with thoughtful eyes. On top of the adults the children had draped themselves. The pain, and hurt rolled off each individual as the shame and failure meant that no one was coming to help his mama or papa.

Flopping down he pulled himself in to Mina's arms. Firmly entangling Ethan, Mina, and himself.

"Fahnd Mama! Papa!" he declared, scooting closer towards Mina's body.

"We'll find them. Don't worry Thane."

Thane frowned, realizing that she had misunderstood.

'No!" he corrected much to Mina's surprise, "Watch."

Grinning impishly he pulled on the moon. Gliding it in to the room he wrapped the glowing beams around the members beside him, pressing them close together he tugged them through the light of the sky, landing them safely in the pouring down rain.

But neither is mother nor his father were to be seen.

The words 'holy shit' resounded into the night.

- - - - -- - -

Serenity screamed as the darkness ripped through her body, enhanced by the witch's powers, and egged on Seiya's lust for power. Thrashing she pulled on the chain, crying harder when they cut deeper in to her wrists, adding to the pool of blood surrounding her. Breathing raggedly she fought for control, beating back the darkness savagely she cherished her last few moments of absolute control.

The darkness swelled, and reached the brink, promptly took her body.

Head spinning, Serenity was blinded by the flash of light in the small room. Suddenly the feeling of the darkness was gone and her soul returned to her body, landing in a flat rush, jerking her against the chains.

In the background she could hear Seiya screaming, she could hear the sounds of fighting, the quenching roar of bloodlust. Pulling the moonlight towards her body she found comfort in the missed touch. Concentrating, she knifed the light beneath the chains, splitting them and freeing her naked body from the stone slab. She rolled, came the edge and lifted her self up.

The sight before her brought tears to her eyes, and the room to swirl in glowing orbs.

Endymion approached his lover slowly, not sure how she would react to the darkened swell of his eyes and length of his teeth. Deep inside himself he could hear the call to slake is bloodlust, and her pale smooth neck was looking inviting.

"Endymion," she called his name.

His gaze jerked up. Smiling he moved quicker, warmed by the love in her eyes and the understanding tears that fell across her cheeks. Loving he pulled her in to his arms, gently he pierced her skin, and with care he carried her from the broken ruins of the night to their family.

They were married before dawn, with their child in their arms, and blessed by the moon goddess.

Please remember to review, and I will have the last chapter up in a week or two, my computer has broken so I'm using a friends.


	15. The Moon's Song

Chapter Fifteen

The Moon's Song

Ten Years Later

The scent of the air filled Endymion's nostrils. Heavy and heady in its intensity, he sniffed gently the mixture of passion, lust, happiness, and love. Nestled beside him was his wife, Serenity, her small figure curved in to his side. In the silence of the dawn he heard her steady and even breathing. The only sound that echoed in their large bedroom; after all he hadn't needed to breath for ten years. Or ten more years as he always said, after that one year didn't count for much. Not when the last seventeen had be met with the darkness and the effort to remain in the light.

Yet, with her by his side, it did not take so much effort anymore to keep the darkness at bay. Now he only needed to look her way, her eyes always told him of happiness, and her arms never failed to open to him.

Licking his lips he rolled her closer to his body, nestling his head in to the hallow of her throat. The darkness, the evil surged to life inside his soul; begging for a meal that ran from a warm, pulsing vein. Carefully he traced his elongated fangs across the old scar on her ivory neck.

Tempting his own sanity, and will power.

Softly she groaned, and his ears pricked up at the memorizing sound. Tracing her body line, his large hand came to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Morning," Serenity smiled, turning over to face her husband.

He grinned back, sliding his hand beneath her nightgown, "Morning. How are you feeling? Still sick?"

"No. It comes and goes. I was the same when I was pregnant with Thane."

Endymion frowned, "So you've told me, but I still worry. I love you."

She caressed his face, "I know. But don't worry the illness will pass in a bit and then we will have a healthy baby."

"A healthy miracle."

"What?"

He kissed her brow, "Thane I understand. He came from forgiveness. But this child…well I'm not sure how we have been blessed twice."

"Thane came from love, and this baby is no different. The fruit of love, and trust. Of a union," she sighed into his lips. Kissing him back with equal passion.

- - -- - -- - - -

Five Years Later

"Mama! Here I found the ribbon," Rini bounced her way over to her mother, clutching a long white ribbon in her small pudgy hand.

"Slow down my angel," Serenity smiled, taking the ribbon from her daughter she pinned the bow in to Rini's pink curls. Brushing the long strands across the small girls back Serenity sighed and tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Today was a happy day, one of love and joy and get when ever she had to fuss with her daughters hair she was over come with joy and humility.

Humility that the gods and saw it fit to allow her to keep her child. The birth had been hard on her body, and even harder on her infant daughter. Serenity's memories of the night were hazy and stormy at best, glazed with pain, exhaustion, and fear. Yet, through the haze she remembered Endymion leaning towards her begging for her to survive, clutching her hand, and kissing her brow softly. She had seen the tears in his eyes, and pain of what might happen.

She had pulled through the birthing, but only just barely. For nearly two weeks she had lain in bed moving in and out of the illness and fire that had taken over her body. Ami had been afraid to attempt any treatment, concerned that anymore pressure on her body would only shut her down.

When she had finally awakened from her sleep, Endymion had placed a small bundle in her arms. A baby girl with luscious pink curls and eyes as bright as the deepest flame. Huddled together on the bed Endymion had told her the truth, "You saved Ethan when Rei could not. Forever binding him with the moon. Rei saved our daughter when you could not, forever blinding her to the flame. Our daughters silver eyes and hair has taken on the hue of the flame, the hue of life." he kissed her, and gently placed his palm against the little girl's cheek.

"_Have you named her?" she was barely able to croak out._

"_Serenity. I was afraid that you would die. I…I wanted her to carry your name," he answered, tears showing._

"_A family name, and I believe it suits her_."

"Mama." Rini called, shaking her out of her memories.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go? Papa and Thane are asking?"

"Oh…of course," taking her daughters' hand they walked out of the together. Dressed elegantly on the warm summer night, they softly walked across the marble flooring out in to the green gardens. Music hummed in the background, adding to the mysticism of the night. "Remember," she told Rini, "You start walking only when Aretimis tells you too?"

Rini nodded, grasped her bouquet of flowers and went to stand next to her brother.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Rei asked, her traditional ceremonial robes floating around her.

Serenity smiled, "Yes, it seems like only yesterday Thane was a child. Now," she shook her head, "He has just got his spurs, a warrior, a knight, a man. Still, Rei, when I look at him I see my little boy."

"I understand. Ethan is getting married and though I love Mara I feel as though I'm letting go to soon."

Serenity laughed, "They've been in love since Mara could barely toddle around, and lovers far long than Malchite wants to admit. Your not letting go of your son, rather gaining the daughter you always knew you would have."

Rei laughed along with her, "Speaking of Malachite, I'd better go check on those two. For such a large man he looked near tears at the prospect of giving Mara away. Something about his first born, and now only having one baby girl. Poor Heloise! She looked ready to bolt when Malachite wrapped her in a bear hug."

Serenity grinned, watching Rei walk away. It was so nice to see everyone happy, to feel part of such a big family.

"What amuses you my love?" Endymion asked, coming to stand beside her. She thought he looked rather uncomfortable in his royal garb.

"Nothing, I just can't imagine that the years have come so quick. Before you know it, we'll be giving our little girl away in marriage."

Endymion rolled his eyes, leaned down to thread his fingers through her loose hair, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

She nodded, tip toeing further for a kiss.

"Then I forgot to say thank you for your gift of this family," he kissed her.

Pulling back she studied his face, taking in the deep blue eyes and elongated canines. "Did you know," she teased, "that only Gypsies offer such rare gifts."

His eyes darkened just before he kissed her again. Right there in the dead of night, underneath the moonbeams where they always had known they belonged.

The

End

I hope everyone liked the story and the ending. I really wanted to keep it simple. And for one of two reason, I liked it that way and I'm considering writing a sequel. So I promised a choice between two stories, and I would like you to vote. I have more of a story line for one, but if the other appeals better to my fans then I will write it first. So here are your choices: oh and remember to review and tell me all of what you think.

**Dare to Gamble in Sin:**_ With the last of her family gone from this world, Serena Wilson has no choice but to call on the good will of a old family friend. She sold everything she owned, only to scrap up a enough money for one train ticket west. Now poor, taken, and set on the auction block for the highest bidder her fate rests on a card game and a man with unforgiving eyes by the name of Darien Darling._

**Yue's Song: **_Sequel to A Gypsy's Gift __A granddaughter of a great romance, and a daughter of a tragedy, Yue is the only heir to the throne. She was cursed by the gods for her mother's foolishness, and gifted by the love of the moon. With eyes that see the truth in the souls of mortal men, and a heart that harnesses the light of moon she is an enigma that man dare not to tangle with. Therefore it was quite a surprise to find herself captured by the night, and falling in love with a monster know as 'Great Warrior of power' that called himself Gideon la Reign._


End file.
